Felicidad
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: ¿Los cambios son buenos, no? Pero… ¿Y si hay terceras personas involucradas? Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria, a la vez que son vecinos y compañeros de secretos y aventuras, por eso para la preparatoria deciden asistir a la misma sin imaginar los cambios que sucederan pero ¡Todo por la felicidad! HitsuKarin KarinHitsu
1. Nuevos Planes Ch 1

**Summary**

_¿Los cambios son buenos, no? Pero… ¿Y si hay terceras personas involucradas?_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria, a la vez que son vecinos y compañeros de secretos y aventuras. A pesar de su gran amistad, siempre han sido rivales debido a que terminaban inscritos en diferentes escuelas, las cuales los hacían enfrentarse en una forma de decirlo, por lo que al terminar la secundaria anuncian que la preparatoria la estudiaran en la "Academia de Karakura" al fin siendo de la misma escuela. Sin imaginarse que, esto cambiara su vida por completo, cambio… cambio, vaya que hay locuras pero todo sea por aquella felicidad siempre mencionada ¿No? HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_**Hola hola, aquí las tengo a todas aquellos fans del HitsuKarin con una lunática idea que desde cuando anda rondando por mi cabeza, espero que les guste *-* Y me dejen comentarios que sin duda me dan inspiración para inscribir.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo sempai, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento**

**Advertencia**

**Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos.**

* * *

**Felicidad**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**Nuevos planes**

* * *

El despertador vuelve a sonar, tercera vez en ser apagado, más otro molesto ruido se hace presente, esta vez en la ventana de la habitación, espacio que se encontraba junto a una puerta, la cual da a una especie de balcón, que unía esa habitación con la de la casa vecina, un espejo en esa recamara unida: una ventana y una puerta, solo que de manera contraria, dejando la ventana de aquella con la puerta de la recamara de quien se acababa de levantar.

-Molesto –refunfuñó levantándose de la cama y dando pasos torpes y enrabietados, luciendo una larga camiseta que llegaba unos cinco centímetros sobre las rodillas, de un color gris oscuro; todo lo contrario a las bermudas que también vestía, dejando resaltar un físico bien formado para tener solo dieciséis años, también resaltaban aquellos orbes ónix que tenía, los cuales combinaban a la perfección con el cabello negro ébano, llegó a la puerta, la abrió furiosa y una piedra de adorno de pecera color ámbar, golpeó su frente -. Maldito enano de primaria ¡Déjame dormir!

-¡A quién diablos le dices enano de primaria! ¡Bruja! –refunfuñó el insultado, para devolver la agresión, basado en el cabello despeinado de la morocha, que aunque se encontraba revuelto, de alguna manera resaltaba sus finas facciones en su rostro adormitado.

El chico, ojos de un azul turquesa enigmante, piel clara, mismo tono que la azabache, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al haber ganado la discusión, pues la chica comenzó a arreglar torpemente su cabellera con las manos; el vestía un pantalón escolar liso, una camisa azul de medio tono obscuro, debajo de una de vestir negra y un chaleco que se abotona, del mismo tono que el pantalón: blanco nieve, mismo color que su inusual cabello, el cual mantenía una extraña forma que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, aunque esto solo en una parte de este, pues justo en la parte donde estaba su nuca, estaba sujetada una coleta de caballo algo larga, pues cinco centímetros después de la liga que lo sujetaba, todavía seguía su cabello.

-Creo que se te hará tarde para la graduación Karin –volvió a hablar, más tranquilo esta vez, sonriendo y luego frunció el ceño -. Contigo siempre es lo mismo.

-¡No te pases! ¡Es tan tarde! –observó el reloj de su habitación y entro corriendo: tomó su toalla, sus sandalias de baño y la mitad de su vestimenta, pues no localizó el resto en la habitación.

Dejó solo al peli blanco en el "balcón", el cual solo arregló/desarregló un poco su cabello, entró a la habitación de la morocha y comenzó a arreglar la cama del cuarto. Una recamara grande, la cama estilo occidental estaba pegada a la esquina derecha del lugar que daba al pasillo de la casa, junto a esta, un pequeño buró con una lámpara de noche y una fotografía con una gran familia: el hombre maduro de cabello negro y la mujer hermosa de cabellera castaño claro, frente a ellos un chico de llamativo color de cabello, anaranjado y ojos color chocolate que abrazaba sobre protectoramente a dos niñas más chicas que él; una tenía el cabello rubio cenizo con un vestido rosa y la otra era la azabache con pose de victoria, pero más joven, de unos once años, con uniforme del equipo de soccer… recordaba claramente esa foto.

Ese día, ambos habían tenido un partido, diferentes equipos, pero igual se divertían juntos; el equipo de futbol de la Academia femenil de Karakura se enfrentaba con la Escuela para muchachos de Karakura, precisamente las escuelas a las que él y ella asistían. El equipo femenil no estaba a la altura de su capitana Karin Kurosaki, lo mismo que sucedía con el otro equipo, eran unos perdedores a un lado de su capitán, el niño prodigio, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Cero a cero, empate, todos exhaustos, todos menos esos dos traviesos, mejores amigos desde bebes, según sus madres –las cuales eran mejores amigas desde la secundaria-, aunque siempre unos feroces competidores entre ellos mismos. Soltó el peli blanco un bufido al despertar de sus recuerdos, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre de pies a cabeza, levantó los libros, el balón de soccer y encontró el resto de la ropa que la azabache había dicho llevaría a la escuela ese día, sonrió divertido y salió por el mismo lugar por donde entró, dejando una habitación medianamente arreglada detrás de él, por lo menos de la parte visible, pues el huracán detrás de la pared, donde se encontraba justamente su ropero, ahí ni el albino tenía el valor de poner un pie.

Salió por donde entró, justo cuando la morocha salió por la puerta de su recamara que daba al baño, solo con una playera blanca con líneas bordadas de color rojo en la parte inferior, larga, pero a penas y lo suficiente como para cubrir su ropa interior de color azul naval en conjunto, unas calcetas blancas a la altura de sus rodillas y su cabello largo que caía en cascada hasta la altura de su espalda baja, llegando a su cadera, lacio negro profundo, aún se encontraba húmedo, además de poco arreglado, pero mantenía a su rostro enmarcado con dos mechones que caían por sus mejillas rosadas por el calor del agua.

-Bien, ahora si ¿Dónde demonios esta el resto? –puso sus manos a modo de queja en su cintura, dando algunos pasos para acercarse a por donde hace unos momentos se paseaba el chico de ojos verde turquesa, llegando así a recargarse con sus palmas en el escritorio donde descansaba un ordenador portable, su esccritorio con también algunas hojas blancas y libretas, justo frente a este, estaba la puerta donde le había gritado al albino.

-En el sofá inflable al pie de tu cama, por cierto, deberías cerrar la puerta y las cortinas Karin. Además si quieres no llamar la atención, cuida lo que muestras –voz socarrona, burlona y un toque de picardía solo para molestar a la mencionada, quien sintió su rostro arder, por lo que viró la cabeza lentamente solo para notar al chico oji turquesa recargado en el barandal del mini balcón, justo en la zona que daba una buena vista a la recamara de la susodicha.

-¡Toshiro idiota! –explotó finalmente, totalmente roja, azotó la puerta y cerró de un furioso tirón sus cortinas azul cielo, al tiempo que gruñía molesta y avergonzada -. ¡Pervertido!

De un lado de la puerta la morocha hacía su berrinche y del otro el chico reía por lo bajo _"Se ve linda sonrojada"_ pensó entretenido y negó con la cabeza, después de todo, era el mejor amigo de la Kurosaki y siempre le gustaba molestarla -aunque no lo admitiera-, pero sabía cuando era el límite y que era lo que en verdad podía hacer que se enojara seriamente su amiga.

Llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y entró a su habitación, cerró bien el balcón, pese a saber que ambos chicos tenían una cerradura gemela en acuerdo mutuo, por lo que ella podría entrar fácilmente. De un sofá, frente al mueble donde se encontraba una televisión de veinticinco pulgadas, varias consolas y un DVD, tomó una mochila con el estampado de un dragón azul marino, dio una mirada a la parte menos personal de su habitación desde el umbra de la salida de esta y salió, bajando las escaleras, pasando de largo la recamara vacía de sus padres, justo frente a la suya y a los baños de ambas habitaciones, los cuales se encontraban alineados simétricamente; al bajar se giró a la derecha y notó que una voluptuosa mujer se encontraba en la cocina, cabello rubio, con ojos azul cielo, bellos y expresivos, adornados en el rostro junto a una gran sonrisa que solo se amplió más a la presencia del peli blanco.

-Shiro-chan, hijo, el desayuno ya está la mesa –comentó terminando de arreglar algunos condimentos en la alacena alta de la cocina.

-Es Toshiro, ni porque tu elegiste el nombre puedes llamarme así… -regañó, ese apodo solo le daba dolores de cabeza indeseado, resopló y relajó su expresión, solo un poco, pues aun mantenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, igual que cuando salió de su alcoba -. Gracias mamá.

-De nada y ¡Feliz graduación Shi-ro-chan! –esta vez fue solo por molestar y prueba de ello era que había hecho pausas entre las silabas de el apodo y lo había conseguido, pues aunque quería a su madre, cuando se molestaba en extremo, le gritaba por el apellido de ahora soltera que tenía desde el divorcio y muerte de su padre.

-¡Matsumoto! –Gruñó el albino y llegó a zancadas molestas al comedor, la habitación frente a la cocina, entrando y tomando asiento en la primera de las seis sillas, donde un plato de cereal, uno de fruta fresca, un vaso de jugo de naranja y uno de leche con chocolate, junto con los cubiertos, lo esperaban… -. ¡Sandía!

Su actitud molesta, incluso su ceño cambió al ver trozos de su fruta favorita –y adicción (N/A: Mía también... jejeje) -, estaban cuidadosamente cortados en el plato, así comenzó a devorarlos feliz, manchándose las mejillas sin notarlo, siguiendo una vez terminada la sandía, con el plato de cereal, habiendo que destacar que lo comió más tranquilo, turnándolo con el de la leche, para finalizar la comida con el vaso de jugo natural. Limpió únicamente su boca y llevó los trastes a donde la mujer momentos antes se encontraba, lavándolos y dejándolos en el secador, quitando todo rastro de agua de sus manos con una servilleta y volvió al comedor donde había dejado su mochila, tomándola para salir por la puerta trasera de la casa, cerrando bien detrás de sí, caminando hacia la puerta de salida del jardín en la parte de atrás de la casa, pasando por un camino de grava pavimentada, hacia la puerta de la cerca blanca del jardín, saliendo por esta, captando sus sentidos a cierta peli negra saliendo por el jardín de su propio hogar.

A diferencia de la rutina relajada del peli platinado, la chica de ojos color ágata, en cuanto gritó "Pervertido" corrió a donde el chico le dijo estaban sus cosas, colocándose el pantalón que su amigo había colocado ahí, notando que la habitación se hallaba medianamente arreglada, suspiró y subió por sus piernas blancas y torneadas, la prenda, la cual era de un tono negro con un escudo de la escuela en los bolsillos de la parte trasera, se colocó también el chaleco de la escuela el cual era de un color guinda carmesí, llegando casi al rojo, pero no al grado, abrochó solo los últimos botones de su ropa y dejó los otros sin colocar bien, sonriendo ligeramente como si de una boba se tratase, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Que estupidez –susurró para sí misma y agitó su cabeza tratando de deshacerse del sonrojo, el chalequillo le quedaba ajustado un poco y dejaba ver que sus curvas estaban ligeramente pronunciadas, pero debido al detalle de los botones, no le abrazaba totalmente su cuerpo.

Para terminar su apariencia, se colocó unos conversse negros de bota baja, dejando dentro de estos, el pantalón entubado que llevaba; así mismo sujetó su cabello húmedo en una alta coleta de caballo, tomando de la silla de su escritorio de estudio la mochila ya con sus últimos útiles dentro, saliendo de su habitación hacia el pasillo que daba al resto de su casa, justo la última habitación, en la esquina de su hogar, frente a su puerta estaba la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres, los cuales deberían ya estar desayunando, pasó los baños de ambas habitaciones, para bajar las escaleras que se encontraban justo frente al baño principal y por ende el más grande, al pie de las escaleras se pudo observar el comedor de su casa, donde un peli naranja con un entrecejo permanentemente fruncido, degustaba de su alimento, junto a una chica de cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletitas sujetas cerca de su nuca, largas, pues aún sujetas, llegaban a unos centímetros debajo de su cintura baja, la cual al notar la presencia de la morocha, sonrió ampliamente.

-Karin-chan, no pensé que te despertaras a tiempo –dijo sinceramente la rubia junto al oji almendrado, dando un gran bocado a su plato de cereal, el cual estaba a punto de ser consumido por completo.

-¡Por dios Yuzu! Sabias que hoy tenía que llegar temprano, te pedí me levantaras –reclamó muy apurada la peli negra, caminando hacia la cocina, la habitación a un lado de el comedor, donde tomó un par de rebanadas de pan tostado, les untó mermelada de zarzamora y tomó un vaso para servirse leche, tomando directamente de la sartén un poco de huevo revuelto que su madre, presente también en la cocina, había preparado.

-Deberías sentarte a comer un poco más Karin –le llamó una mujer ya madura cabello castaño claro, muy hermosa, a quien la chica apresurada le dedicó una sonrisa suave, puesto que aún tenía un gran bocado en su boca, el cual pasó con dificultad, con ayuda del vaso de leche.

-Lo sé mamá, pero tengo que apresurarme, porque Yuzu no me levanto –la mencionada infló sus mejillas apunto de contraatacar, pero se vio interrumpida por la mirada y voz burlona del peli naranja, su hermano mayor.

-No es culpa de Yuzu que tu sueño sea tan pesado que ni el estúpido de mi padre te haya molestado con todo el ruido que estaba haciendo antes de salir a la clínica–sonrió altanero el chico de ojos marrones.

-Yo no tengo el sueño pesado ¿Verdad Yuzu? –La miró buscando una respuesta, encontrándola dudando un poco, pero luego recordó y habló en voz alta -, si no, el idiota de Toshiro no me hubiera levantado con simples pedradas a mi ventana.

Terminó triunfante pasándose otro bocado de pan tostado.

-Otra vez ese idiota de cabello blanco ¡No lo menciones un día por amor a kami-sama! –pidió irritado el chico alto, soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez, nunca lo había soportado, siempre estaba tan **cerca** a su pequeña _hermanita_.

-Vamos Ichi-nii, sabes que solo es mi amigo –aclaró la morocha, ignorando olímpicamente el incidente de hace unos momentos en su alcoba donde el protagonista era su **querido** amigo.

-Tiene razón Ichigo, Karin y Toshiro han sido amigos incluso desde que yo y…

-Si mamá, lo sé, desde que tú y Rangiku-san estaban embarazadas, siempre nos lo cuentas. Aún así, ese pelos parados no me da buena espina ¿Cómo está eso de que su habitación está unida a la de Karin por ese estúpido balcón que el viejo construyó?

Sentenció y se cruzó de brazos enmarcando más su ceño fruncido, la peli negra terminó su par de rebanadas y sonrió mientras ignoraba el cuestionamiento de su hermano, limpiándose la cara, apresurándose a ir al baño de la planta baja de la casa, donde se dio una última mirada revisando que no quedaran rastros de comida, incluso lavándose los dientes, no porque le gustara lucir bien, si no que, como la que daría el discurso de despedida de la generación, tenía que lucir presentable –en lo que cabe en la chica de la palabra presentable... ya imaginarán...-, al terminar, salió a despedirse de su madre, su hermano sobre protector y apresuró a su hermana gemela a que saliera de la casa, corriendo por el corredor hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, saliendo y de ahí caminando por un sendero adornado, hasta una cerca blanca cortesía de su madre, al salir y cerrar la puerta de la cerca, se encontró con el albino, el cual aún tenía restos de sandía en sus mejillas, dejando que la morocha soltara una sonora carcajada, colocando a un extrañado y molesto albino frente a ella.

-De que tanto te ríes, cara de caracol –sentenció molesto, cortando la risa poco a poco de la chica.

-Lo siento ¿Desayunaste sandía de casualidad? –preguntó alzando una ceja llena de curiosidad, la cual se acompañó de una sonrisa al notar como el peli blanco se quedaba anonado por la cuestión de su amiga de ojos ónix, su rostro lo había dicho todo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –interrogó el mientras la chica sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo azul turquesa que siempre cargaba con ella -. Oye ¿Qué estas…?

-Cállate Toshiro- lo silenció y observó directamente a los ojos de azul turquesa, los cuales se confundían un poco con el color del pañuelo, pero al parecer de la azabache, sus ojos eran más lindos que el color de el pañuelo además de que el pañuelo no brillaba como sus ojos, siempre se lo había dicho, pues de pequeño, muchos lo molestaban por su extraña apariencia -, estas todo embarrado de sandía.

Limpió sus mejillas y el peli plateado no puso objeción, dejó sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando a que terminara y cuando lo hizo, recibió una sonrisa alegre, la cual devolvió por un micro segundo y regresó a su aspecto frío e indiferente de siempre.

-Bien, cuídate Karin, tengo que irme y tú también… -se despidió de su amiga, como todos los días, dando media vuelta -. Que te vaya bien en tu graduación.

-Gracias –susurró una vez este se alejó un poco, recibiendo un despido del albino solo con una mano, para ella también dar media vuelta y comenzar su camino a su escuela.

…

Listo, el discurso le había salido perfecto, solo era cuestión de relajarse, también había recibido su diploma y su familia había estado ahí para observar a ambas hermanas recibirlo, incluso su ocupado hermano se había hecho un espacio en la agenda ¡Hasta su cuñada! Bueno, la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki y prometida –pese a que el hermano de esta, no estaba muy conforme con la situación-. Todo había salido a la perfección y para celebrar, había decidido hacer un día de campo en familia, sin tener ninguna gran emoción en todo el, bueno… no tan grande.

Su familia no era precisamente la más tranquila de Karakura, todos destacaban por algo, ya sea su padre Isshin, por su actitud infantil ante todas las situaciones, la habilidad de Ichigo para meterse en problemas, la _gracia_ de Rukia – ¿Notaron el sarcasmo?-, para regañarlo y sacarlo de los apuros, la amabilidad extrema de la pequeña Yuzu, la cual resaltaba siempre en sus manualidades, la belleza de Masaki Kurosaki, su madre, bien reconocida por este aspecto y por su sonrisa; por su parte la morocha resaltaba porque sus calificaciones eran excelentes, a pesar de todo, siempre era buena en deportes como Kendo, Futbol Soccer y Karate, no era precisamente la más femenina, pero esta, siempre tenía fans, oh más bien, chicas que la admiraban ya sea por haberlas sacado de algún lío o por su excelente forma de jugar, la cual solo era comparada por su amigo el albino… oh, y su heredado gen para meterse en problemas, líos y peleas.

Esa noche al llegar a casa ya no era una estudiante de escuela media, el próximo curso lo comenzaría en la preparatoria, la primavera indicaba un cambio, pero su decisión había tomado por sorpresa a todos, la había pensado desde hace mucho, justo después de entrar a la secundaria, mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo en el balcón, riendo de cualquier tontería que él decía –oh si, podía tener sentido del humor el peli blanco-, cuando sacó a relucir ese tema, un tema que justo ahora, recostada en su cama con la almohada sobre su cara, recordaba.

…

**=Flashback (**_**exactamente tres años antes**_**)=**

-Te lo juro, cuando patee el balón y Yachiru lo detuvo, terminó por rebotar en la ventana de la directora Tsumagi ¡Y me echo la culpa a mí! Que pesado-resopló y terminó su paleta de sabor piña con sandía.

-No tengo la mínima duda de que hubiera deducido lo mismo que ella, Karin. Conociéndote, se que eres tremenda y eres capaz de eso y más –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y terminó también su paleta, del mismo sabor que la morocha, la cual se levantó de su placido lugar encima de la bolsa de dormir colocada en el balcón -. ¿Qué? Debes admitir que es verdad.

La chica se encogió en hombros y con ambas manos se recargó en el estomago del albino, al cual se le salió el aire por el peso de la chica y la fuerza que había incluido en ese _ataque_ contra su persona.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo, pero me irrita que era la primera vez que no hacía nada ¡Y me echaban la culpa! –resopló molesta de nuevo y se quitó de encima del oji turquesa, el cual la observó detenidamente con una imperceptible sonrisa, solo para la chica de ojos ónix, la cual se la devolvió sin chistar.

-Karin…. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho…

-¿En el qué?

-Quiero dejar de asistir a una escuela privada, dejar de ir a una escuela solo para muchachos –argumentó pensativo el chico mientras también se levantaba, dejando de estar recostado, quedando sentado sobre su propia bolsa de dormir, mirando perdido el horizonte de la zona norte de sus casas.

-Oh vaya, el querido y pequeño Shiro-chan, está creciendo y despertando sus hormonas –bromeó la chica cubriéndose la boca entre risa y risa, sabiendo que siempre le molestaba al chico que lo llamara así.

-No me llames así. Y no es eso –comentó sonrojado muy tenuemente y se cruzo de brazos -. Al demonio contigo Karin, lo que digo es que, me arte de estar siempre compitiendo por culpa de nuestras escuelas, aún ahora, aunque nuestras escuelas están al límite de Karakura a los lados opuestos, son rivales en todo y en ese "todo" estamos incluidos nosotros. Extraño jugar contigo al soccer solo por diversión, ya ni si quiera entrenamos juntos.

-Moh, estás diciendo que me extrañas –volvió a burlarse y el ceño del albino se frunció de nuevo, ignorando el sonrojo en sus pómulos, susurrando un "Karin" molesto -. Pero ¿Sabes?… Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, yo también pienso lo mismo… pero no pienso cambiarme justo "ahora" y dejar sola a Yuzu…

Sabía su respuesta antes de decírsela, siempre se había preocupado por su hermana pequeña, la cual por alguna razón desconocida para todos, incluso para ella misma, no soportaba la presencia de los chicos, le daban "miedo" de alguna forma, terminando por llorar, claro, como siempre, exceptuando a su hermano mayor y a su padre… incluso Toshirou en algunas ocasiones no le daba miedo a la pequeña rubia de su hermana melliza, **ella** era la razón principal de Karin para estar siempre distanciado de él, pero no la odiaba, de hecho le daba ternura.

-Pero… -interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente la morocha y soltó un suspiro la misma -. Terminando la escuela media, quiero asistir a una escuela mixta, justo como tú lo dices… ¿Y si nos inscribimos en la misma?

El albino asintió ante la sugerencia de su compañera y amiga desde que tenía memora, probablemente la única chica que tenía como amiga, bueno, ignorando a las compañeras ruidosas de esta misma como eran Ururu, la prima de su compañero de clases Jinta, Yachiru –quien cada que lo veía le robaba sus dulces de sandía-, y Nelliel, agresiva pero divertida y siempre despistada y cabeza hueca chica, pero solo eran conocidas de él y la peli negra, conocidas gracias a ella. Esa noche eligieron como destino, por primera vez, una escuela dentro de la ciudad que siempre habían habitado, pero que nunca habían conocido, pues todo en absoluto lo trataban sus familias a las afueras o a los límites de esta.

**=Fin del flashback=**

…

-Que pesado, pero al menos lo tomaron bien, pero y esas molestas... , tenían que sacar esos temas en la graduación, que pesadas… -un golpecito en su ventana se escuchó y se levantó de golpe, sabía la clave que ella y Hitsugaya habían inventado, prácticamente los tres golpecillos en su cristal indicaban un claro _"Déjame entrar"_ por lo que solo abrió la puerta cuidando de no hacer un escándalo en la casa, era noche, después de todo -. ¿Qué paso?

-Ya le dije –declaró sin menor preocupación, con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre, ambos aún traían su uniforme, lo que hizo sonreír a la morocha enormemente -. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Estaba pensando… el próximo ciclo escolar, estaremos usando los mismos atuendos.

-También piensas comprarte el uniforme de chico como siempre ¿Verdad? –aclaró, no en pregunta, si no en afirmación, a lo que la chica solo asintió una vez.

-Mamá me acompañara a comprarlo, Yuzu lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso me entere que algunas estarán en la misma escuela que nosotros.

-Que irónico, Hanakari, Jeagerjaques, Ikkaku y Yumichika también asistirán a la Academia de Karakura.

-Pues solo se de Yachiru porque su tío trabaja ahí, por su parte Ururu estudiara con su primo en la escuela donde enseña su tutor el tal Kisuke Urahara, de Nelliel no sé el "porque"… Lo único que me irrita es saber que mi hermano aceptó un empleo en esa escuela hace poco, igual que Rukia-ne –ambos habían entrado a la habitación de la morocha, ella estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama y él en el sofá inflable al pie de esta, escuchando atentamente la explicación de su amiga.

-Creo que la razón tiene nombre de uno de los que mencione –aclaró el albino y la azabache recordó la plática con las chicas, a lo que frunció su cejo igual a su hermano mayor.

-Ni me lo digas, Nelliel no podía cerrar la boca con eso, Yachiru no paraba de preguntar detalles y ella de responderles, luego Yuzu entró a la conversación y el mundo valió mierda –se expresó, recordando que comenzaron a platicar de quienes les habían dado su estúpido primer beso y por primera vez en su vida, huyó como cobarde.

De su hermana era bien sabido nadie se acercaba por su temor a los del sexo masculino y por su sobre protector hermano y hermana pero ella… Ella era diferente, a pesar de su carácter masculino en ocasiones, de su apariencia un poco desaliñada, de que siempre se le veía practicando soccer ó kendo, había tenido varias invitaciones a salir de la escuela rival, la escuela de muchachos privada a la cual, Toshirou asistía. Justo el tema estaba tornándose molesto para la azabache, al escuchar como Grimmjow había besado sin desenfreno a la chica de ojos de color gris pardo, la cual siempre había estado enamorada del peli azul, mientras Yachiru platicaba que su primer beso había sido dulce pese a todo, dando a conocer, sorprendentemente que ella fue la que le robó el beso a Ikkaku, por su parte Ururu se tomó la molestia de aclarar que ella solo había besado a Yumichika para darle celos a Renji, siendo algo inútil en su totalidad; la plática llegó a un punto odioso, todas se habían callado y se miraban en complicidad, la chica de cabello ébano sintió un escalofrío y abrió los ojos, topándose con las miradas curiosas de todas las presentes.

-¿Y eso? –cuestiono interesado Toshiro observando el multicambiante rostro de la peli negra, el cual no dejaba de molestarse, sonrojarse, ponerse en blanco y otras cosillas.

-Sus preguntas estúpidas e indiscretas me sacaron de quicio… pero hasta Yuzu comenzó a preguntarme por… -se cayó en cuanto notó lo que acontecía en la oración, pasó saliva con dificultad y resopló -. Por idioteces.

-¿De qué tipo? –Esto era divertido ¡Karin cambiando el tema! Sin duda la curiosidad del albino se había disparado, alzando una ceja esperando su respuesta, aunque de alguna manera la conocía, los hombres con los que estaba, también habían estado platicando de esa clase de cosas, sobre cuantas chicas habían besado, afortunadamente él había huido antes de que la cuestión se acercara si quiera a su persona, ese tipo de cosas eran las únicas que a su azabache amiga le irritaban, la clase de situaciones que por el simple hecho de existir, aborrecía e insultaba en su totalidad.

-Ya sabes… "esas" cosas –llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y se despeinó un poco, algo atolondrada al no encontrar una manera de decirlas, que no fuera una directa; con ambas manos, esta vez, alborotó su cabello y siguió hablando -. Las cursilerías del romance, el primer beso y toda la cosa esa… bha, puras patrañas...

-Lo sabía –dictó el chico de ojos color aguamarina y sonrió triunfante, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de su compañera de ojos ágata -. Es el único tema que te incomoda y lo evitas a toda costa, por el simple hecho que _no has dado tu primer beso_.

-Cállate maldito enano arrogante –amenazó más abiertamente, entendiendo el punto, era la única chica de su "grupillo" que incluso con el instituto medio terminado, no había besado a ninguna persona o cosa viviente, aunque no porque no tuviera a quien, simplemente aborrecía esa especie de cursilerías si tenía que verlas en exceso o simplemente escuchar respecto a ello, ver a todas idiotizadas por esas razones le hacían desear que nunca en su vida, se topara con que, al mirarse al espejo, tenía la misma cara de idiota, justo como la que su amiga de cabello azul turquesa, Nelliel, tenía hoy -. Si lo sabes, no tienes porque tocar el tema.

Sentenció algo molesta por la actitud del chico en su habitación, era extraño, de alguna forma no le molestaba en su totalidad hablar de ese tema con él, como con el resto de las personas, incluso a su hermana menor no le confiaría algo tan íntimo como el hecho de no haber dado **aún** su primer beso; por su parte el albino se encontraba pensando en si había cometido una estupidez al mencionarlo, pero se relajó en cuanto observó a la chica reír en silencio en su cama, a lo cual la acompaño con una silenciosa risita, relajándose de nuevo.

-Pero bueno, tu tampoco tienes nada que presumir Shiro-chan, ya que tú tampoco has dado tu primer beso –Karin se había levantado de su cómodo colchón para caminar hacía el mencionado y colocarse frente a frente, ella con las manos en la cintura y el, con él entre cejo fruncido al grado que casi parecía tener una sola ceja.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta me llamen de esa manera, loca -estaba molesto por el apodo, pero a pesar de eso, trataba esta vez de evitar el tema, él.

-Entonces no niegas que no lo has dado, ha.

-Bueno yo… -bajó la guardia flanqueando la barrera de frialdad que siempre mantenía presente, bien, sin duda muchas chicas siempre lo acosaban y regalaban tarjetas de San Valentín, lo invitaban a salir o de plano se le lanzaban directamente a abrazarlo o tratar de besarlo pero… -. Simplemente no me interesan.

-¡Eres gay! –chilló asustada abriendo los ojos de par en par, claro, a modo de broma, pues ella sabía que no era así.

-Por dios Karin ¡No digas estupideces! –cada comentario lo molestaba un poco más, pero sorprendentemente, ella siempre mantenía todo en el grado entre broma y realidad, lo que hacía difícil enojarse realmente con ella.

-¿Entonces? –cuestionó un tanto divertida por la situación y la cara del albino con el que charlaba.

-¿Y tú?

-Pregunté primero –bufó y cruzó sus brazos, el silencio llenó la habitación y ella caminó hacía esa parte terrorífica del lugar, resignada a no recibir respuesta de ese orgulloso peli blanco, llegando a su armario para cambiarse -. Te escucharé claro.

Su pregunta lo mantenía aún pensativo, sin duda tenía interés en el sexo femenino, como a cualquier hombre, algunas cosas le llegaban a atraer, como el olor de los perfumes dulces que ellas utilizaban, sus ojos, esos muy comentados "atributos" que muchos chicos llegaban a tener con las féminas, en los que él sin dudar, era sumamente discreto a la hora de observar. La verdad cuando los chicos con los que pasaba algo de tiempo en la escuela, se juntaban a hablar de esos temas, llegaban a ser sinceros, sínicos y algunas veces hasta crueles.

**=Flash Back=**

-Vamos Grimmjow, no pierdas oportunidad, todos sabemos que tienes interés en Nelliel, no por algo es de las más conocidas por ser tan lindas ¿Oh no chicos?

-Es verdad –habló un chico de cabello azulado -. En verdad debo admitir es bastante bonita.

-Lo que tu digas Hanakari –contesto el albino revisando el mensaje que tenía en su bandeja de entrada del celular, leyéndolo y contestándolo al instante, de una manera impresionante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-Lo sé, aunque siempre lo diré, la mujer más hermosa y apetecible siempre será la madre del enano. Ella tiene el trono –bromeó probando la teoría de que no les prestaba atención, un chico de ojos y cabellera azul celeste -. ¿Tú qué piensas _chibi_?

-Si, aja –realmente fue una ignorada olímpica, que ni si quiera haya notado el apodo por los que lo haya llamado, mucho menos que dejara de teclear en su celular, un chico de cabeza rapada dio un sonoro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjalo ya, esta mensajeando de nuevo con su _noviecita_ Karin, no te prestara atención, de hecho a nada se la prestará –comentó el joven con una ceja levantada, esperando ahora sí, les prestara atención.

-Ni es bonita, no sé qué le ve a ella ¡Ni femenina es! –comentó el chico de cabellera azulada de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos dicen Madarame, Ayasegawa? –Reaccionó terminando y enviando el mensaje, para cerrar su teléfono una vez apareció en su pantalla el "Enviado", observando **al fin**, como los presentes lo miraban con picardía y burla, por lo que frunció el cejo y los fulminó con la mirada, intimidándolos solo un poco -. ¿Qué tanto me ven con esa cara de tarados?

-Intentamos entender _porque_ diablos te gusta ese Kuro Akuma(*)- le respondió sincero el peli rojo presente, cruzándose de brazos a la par que intentaba no dejarse intimidar por esa mirada de hielo que siempre tenía el peli plateado. _(N/A: Kuro Akuma es demonio negro, pero lo utilizan más que nada por el apellido de Karin "Kurosaki" cambiando de "Cabo negro" que es lo que se significa el apellido, a "Demonio negro")_

-¿¡Qué! ¡Están totalmente locos si creen eso! –sentenció, cuestionando en un grito algo fuerte, sin dejar de lado su entre cejo fruncido enormemente, tratando de relajarse para que el poco calor que sintió en sus pómulos se desvaneciera, cosa que sucedió, recobrando la compostura -. Será mejor que nunca lo vuelvan a pensar, sobre todo si no quieren que le diga que la llaman _demonio negro_.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Es lo único que nos ocurre para que, la única chica con la que salgas sea chica-chico con problemas temperamentales, más aparte sea la única que te convenza de saltarte las clases con solo decírtelo oh pedírtelo "Por favor" –ignorando la amenaza del oji turquesa, aquel chico de cabellos azul cielo, soltó una enorme carcajada por demás burlona.

-Ni que lo digas Grimmjow, parece un completo mandilón, por lo menos para quienes lo tratan; además de que no se qué diablos le ve a la tabla de planchar sin ningún atractivo físico ¿Seguro que no es chico? –Cuestionó de nuevo el chico de ojos violáceos y cabello negro azulado, el cual recibió un cuaderno en su cara como respuesta -. ¡Qué diablos te sucede Hitsugaya! Mi rostro hermoso es intocable.

-No le digas tabla de planchar… ¿A caso quieres que a todos nos mate? –dudó un poco en cómo colocar la situación pero su agil mente lo ayudó, el albino estaba consciente de cosas que los demás en su vida imaginarían, pero no soltaría nada.

-Lo sabemos Hitsugaya –interrumpió el calvo de nueva cuenta -. Pero hay que aceptar que si a su apariencia le sumamos su monstruoso carácter, no tiene nada que le interese a algún chico.

"_Te equivocas_" pensó y sonrió enormemente en su cabeza el peli blanco.

Realmente su amiga siempre que no estaba en su casa cómodamente, usaba unos vendajes para aparentar un cuerpo que **ya no** tenía, puesto que ahora sus bien formados atributos, le causaban un carácter aún más irritable que otras cosas, razón por la que los mantenía ocultos a los ojos del mundo ¿Cómo lo sabía? Oh si, en aquella ocasión casi muere a manos de la azabache, por entrar sin avisar a su habitación ¡Pero quién demonios dejaba la puerta abierta de par en par!

Para finales de las clases del primer año en la escuela media, la chica comenzaba a sentirse un tanto diferente y hasta comportarse extraña, más todos los cambios surgieron en gran medida durante las vacaciones, aunque se veía extraña desde días antes de salir; su desarrollo sucedió de una manera increíble, para la mala suerte de la azabache claro, puesto que ella misma no se reconocía, mucho menos el albino lo lograría. Este estaba lleno de preocupación por su amiga, pues incluso había faltado todas las vacaciones a los entrenamientos que tenían con los pequeños a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura, por lo que al ver la puerta abierta, entró sin más, pero al verla, incluso solo de perfil, el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones, debido a que su busto y su cadera se habían hecho más grandes, a la vez que su cintura se mantenía de un pequeño tamaño, dándole una figura de alguna forma espectacular, la cual era una hermosa vista para cualquiera del sexo masculino; Karin llegó a aborrecer aquella silueta suya ¡Incluso su mejor amigo desviaba la mirada! De sus ojos a… esas tonterías enormes que ahora tenía.

Bien, no llegaban a compararse con las de su madre o las de la madre de Hitsugaya, pero si trataban de hacerle competencia, superando las de su hermana que en ese entonces era considerada la chica que más había madurado del primer año. Decidió mantenerlas en secreto, fajándose con unas cuantas vendas, las cuales también usaba para hacer lucir a su cintura más gruesa de lo que realmente estaba, dejándola con un cuerpo falso el cual nadie miraba con demasiado interés.

-Supongo que así es –respondió al fin el peli blanco, resoplando hacia arriba, alejando un poco los flequillos que se posaban rebeldes en su frente.

-Se ha de admitir que cuando no está malhumorada puede ser la mejor amiga que se pueda tener, aunque eso es difícil de ver –habló el peli rojo de nuevo, rascándose la nuca un tanto confundido, el era amigo de la morocha, no tanto como el chico de orbes aguamarina, pero sabía que nadie era mejor que ella para guardar secretos o apoyarlos en decepciones amorosas, siempre sabía sacar el buen humor de todos… sobre todo si el padre de esta, Isshin Kurosaki, estaba cerca… aunque lo mejor de eso era agradecer el hecho de no tener la suerte de su padre, el cual juraban todos, debería estar muerto después de tantas demostraciones de "afecto" que le daba su hija de ojos color ónix.

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

-No hay mucho que explicar Kurosaki.

-Dime Karin –se escuchó desde el armario.

-Bien Karin.

-No puedo creer que a veces me llames por mi apellido siendo que nos conocemos desde siempre.

-Hmm… pero bueno –suspiró ligeramente relajándose un poco en el sofá inflable y cerró los ojos.

-Explícame lo poco que hay que entender entonces.

-Es como si yo te preguntara _¿Por qué no te has fijado en ningún chico?_ Seguro responderás algo como "Porque todos son unos idiotas" y asentiría sin dudarlo. Por mi parte, no he conocido alguna chica que lejos de fijarse en lo "atractivo" que soy, oh como me llaman todas esas hormonales; ninguna se ha detenido a charlar conmigo e interesarse realmente en lo que me gusta oh me disgusta, lo que me irrita o me alegra. Todas se dejan llevar por los rumores, ninguna se molesta en conocerme, en conclusión, son unas superficiales sin cerebro alguno que solo buscan llamar la atención -de alguna manera, en el armario, la Kurosaki estaba sorprendida de que su vecino la conociera a la perfección, luego sonrió tontamente, abofeteandose en su mente y regresando al momento.

-Bueno, en eso, acabas de describir a la gran mayoría de mis ex-compañeras de clase Toshi. Aunque tienes razón en muchas cosas; aquella persona que juzga solo por las apariencias, no vale la pena.

El silencio de nuevo reinó en la habitación y ninguno se incomodó, al fin la azabache salió de su armario y le dedicó una sonrisa normal, pero suave, notando que estaba recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él manteniendo una burlona sonrisa, tratando de hacerle una broma, más llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Karin-ne chan, saldré con mamá un momento, estaremos en casa de Rangiku-san –aclaró la dulce voz al otro lado de su habitación, ella caminó a abrir y asintió.

-Bien Yuzu, no creo esperarlas, así que iré a dormir, mañana después de todo, ya son vacaciones de fin de curso.

-Si ¡Qué emoción!... Hermana, mañana saldré con Nel y las demás ¿Nos acompañas? ¡Por favor! –ese rostro si podía conseguirlo todo, aunque ella detestaba esas salidas en grupo donde todas hablaban de maquillaje, películas románticas y telenovelas, no se negaba a asistir a esos lugares con su rubia hermana gemela.

-Bien –musitó un poco cansada, era difícil negarse…

-Si… si quieres invita a Hitsugaya-san –dijo con nerviosismo la chica en el pasillo.

-¿Y eso?

-Nel llevará seguramente a Jeagerjaques-san y Ururu ira con su primo y Yachiru-chan a Madarame-san, por ende ira Yumichika-kun y tal vez Abarai-kun –aclaró un tanto melancólica, siempre ese tipo de salidas ella terminaba rodeada de chicos y comenzaba a buscar cualquier escusa para irse, pero con su hermana melliza cerca, el miedo se esfumaba un poco, más si iban a ir en grupo, el mejor amigo de su hermana debería de estar incluido.

-Hmmm… Está bien, yo le digo a Toshi.

-One-chan –la llamó de nuevo -, tu sabes… ¿Por qué es el único que sabe todo de ti?

-Es mi mejor amigo Yuzu, no lo confundas –aclaró viendo el punto a donde quería llegar su hermana, con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bien… si tú lo dices Karin-chan -le sonrió un tanto divertida, no creía del todo eso -. Hasta mañana.

¿Por qué la cuestión de la rubia? Pues verán, por sus amigas, ósea, sus novios, sabía que Toshiro Hitsugaya siempre defendía a su hermana si llegaban a hablar mal de ella, lo mismo pasaba con Karin, si alguna comenzaba a insinuar cosas o rumores con respecto al albino, ella las paraba en seco, era extraña la relación que esos dos tenían, pero… era lindo saber que su hermana al fin podía estar más tiempo con el "_Quien sabe, en una de esas terminan juntos_" pensaba alegre, siempre le gustaban las historias románticas y que su hermana fuera protagonista de una, era lo mejor… Ojala pudiera eliminar ese extraño temor y algún día tener el protagónico de una, así como esas novelas de la televisión donde el final acaba con un dulce beso y un "Vivieron felices para siempre".

Una vez volvió a cerrar la puerta, caminó de regreso a su cama, se le había borrado la maldad en el momento en el que notó en el quinto sueño a su víctima, digo, a su amigo peli blanco; arregló un poco la blusa roja larga que traía y el short oculto debajo de esta, el cual era de color negro, la pijama de la chica en la cual ya no tenía la faja que usaba en el exterior. Soltó su cabellos, le dejó una cobija cubriendo al albino, un beso leve de buenas noches en su frente y se recostó, regañándose, pues siempre que lo veía dormido y sin su ceño fruncido hacía eso, pero simplemente era porque se veía… _adorable_.


	2. Vacaciones Ch 2

**Summary**

_¿Los cambios son buenos, no? Pero… ¿Y si hay terceras personas involucradas?_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria, a la vez que son vecinos y compañeros de secretos y aventuras. A pesar de su gran amistad, siempre han sido rivales debido a que terminaban inscritos en diferentes escuelas, las cuales los hacían enfrentarse en una forma de decirlo, por lo que al terminar la secundaria anuncian que la preparatoria la estudiaran en la "Academia de Karakura" al fin siendo de la misma escuela. Sin imaginarse que, esto cambiara su vida por completo, cambio… cambio, vaya que hay locuras pero todo sea por aquella felicidad siempre mencionada ¿No? HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo sempai, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura eterna :D**

Respuestas a los reviews hasta abajo –w– ¡Favor personal, por favor lean hasta abajo, necesito su opinión!

**Advertencia**

**Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-m son bienvenidos.**

* * *

**Felicidad**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**Vacaciones**

* * *

El sol golpeó su rostro de lleno, era molesto cuando no cerraba las cortinas… un momento, su cuarto siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas… de golpe abrió los ojos y rodó para caer del sillón de hule inflable, cayendo sobre su trasero con un buen golpe, quedando con una cobija enredada entre sus piernas; forzó su vista aguamarina a acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, razón por la que de forma veloz, notó que no era su cuarto, era el de su amiga ¿En qué maldito momento se había quedado dormido? Resopló y notó que la chica aún estaba dormida, realmente se veía como un ángel cuando dormía.

Se acercó, doblando la cobija y dejándola en el pie de la cama, besando la frente de la chica y susurrando un "_Buenos días_" más de inmediato se abofeteó mentalmente un par de ocasiones, así que sin más se acercó a la puerta del balcón y se estiró para al fin abrirla.

-Espera Toshiro –una adormilada voz lo congeló, se viró lentamente a donde provenía y notó que la morocha aún mantenía los ojos cerrados con cierta pesadez, pasó saliva sonoramente y alejó sus manos de la puerta, metiéndolas en sus bolsillos, frunciendo un poco en cejo por temer algo que no sabía si lo había escuchado la morocha.

-¿Qué pasa Karin? –cuestionó al fin el peli plateado con una voz neutra, esperando que la chica hablara, esta se talló un poco los ojos y al fin los abrió, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico que la observaba.

-Yuzu y los demás van a salir en grupo y nos invitaron a ambos ¿Vienes? –cuestionó ladeando un poco la cabeza, dejando caer sus cabellos por su hombro, para volver a sonreír divertida.

-Bien ¿A qué hora?-

-A medio día.

-Karin… falta media hora para ello.

-¿Qué…? –miró el reloj de su despertador y se levantó de golpe, cayendo de la misma manera que el oji turquesa cuando se despertó, corriendo hacia su armario, tomando un simple conjunto y corriendo hacia el baño.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Hitsugaya terminó de arreglarse más rápido que la morocha, solo se duchó, buscó algo que ponerse y peinó/despeinó sus cabellos, sujetando la parte más larga; la ropa que eligió fue una camisa de cuello y botones de manga corta, color morado oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y unos conversse negros cortos, se dio una última vista en un pequeño espejo, tomó su celular, sus llaves y su cartera, para bajar a la cocina y desayunar algo rápido, ya después se compraría algo en la calle.

Por su parte Karin entró a la ducha, tomándola de manera veloz, justo como ayer, al terminar se cubrió con una toalla y antes de detenerse a cambiar, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y las cortinas, no se arriesgaría de nuevo; sonrió divertida por la situación de ayer, realmente era divertido si se ponía a pensar en su reacción, de su armario tomó una blusa rosa claro de tirantes, una camisa de botones grande de color azul cielo la cual cubriría la rosa y unos pantalones algo sueltos de mezclilla azul naval. Antes de cambiarse como todas las veces que salía, se colocó los vendajes, para así vestirse, esta vez, usando de zapatos su par de conversse blancos con agujetas de color azul marino, arreglando su cabello en una cola de caballo alta sujetada por un listón del mismo tono que la camisa de botones que usaba.

Bajó y su hermana ya estaba lista y hasta desayunada… realmente ya hasta había tomado su almuerzo, por lo que la morocha solo tomó un par de rebanadas de pan tostado, las untó con crema de maní y mermelada de zarzamora y se las comió junto a un vaso de leche.

-Lleguen temprano niñas –les indicó su madre con una sonrisa, a lo que su padre se anexó con un comentario, como solo él podía hacer.

-Si traen un novio mejor ¡Masaki! Mis hijas están creciendo, ya terminaron la secundaria –lloriqueó Isshin a los pies de su esposa para después levantarse y hacer malabares y medio.

-Viejo idiota ¿Cómo dices eso? Sabes que Yuzu no los soporta y tú… -argumentó molesta la azabache después de haberle dado una fuerte patada voladora el cara a su progenitor, más antes de seguir con su cantaleta, este mismo, se levantó como si nada, aparentemente sin un rasguño.

-Lo sé mi Karin, mira, Ichigo está con Rukia-chan, lo cual sinceramente me parecía imposible porque él es un idiota y mi tercera hija merecía algo mejor, pero es su decisión –todos lo miraron con signos de interrogación en la cara al notar como el propio padre del peli naranja indicaba que este era poca cosa para la Kuchiki -. Lo de los novios lo decía por ti Karin-chan, ahora que terminaste la escuela media es lógico que las hormonas comiencen a hacerse presentes y al fin consigas un chico que se fije en…

Silencio después de un enorme estruendo, la razón de esto era que la amable azabache había mandado a volar de un puñetazo, a su padre de cabello negro, quien ahora se encontraba atravesado entre el techo de la planta baja y el suelo del primer piso de la casa, más los gemidos de dolor del hombre todavía se escuchaban.

-Karin-chan eres mala ¡Así no Toshiro-kun te besara! –eso la congeló ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza del golpeado? ¿Quería morir? Seguro, no podía hallar otra razón para que mencionara al albino y dijera la palabra "beso" en la misma oración.

-Idiota ¡Viejo idiota! –gruñó y salió de la caza -. Vamonos Yuzu, el viejo me ha irritado demasiado.

-Hermana ¡Espérame! –anunció alarmada la rubia que aún estaba terminando de lavar los trastos, como cada ocasión después de ingerir cualquier alimento.

A grandes y molestas zancadas, Karin salió de su casa, azotando la puerta justo cuando su hermana se acercaba para salir, era irritante su padre, ahora la molestaba a ella –bendito el día en que Ichigo se le ocurrió salir temprano de casa para evitar toparse con el idiota de su padre-, pensaba enfurruñada sin notar que pasaba de largo al albino que se encontraba de pié junto al poste de luz, esperando a que las gemelas salieran, aunque después del escándalo, no tardarían demasiado.

-Hey Karin no soy parte de la calle para que me ignores –llamó la atención de la mencionada, con su permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro, esperando que no se molestara aún más de lo que ya estaba, gracias a su vecino.

-No me molestes ahora Toshi, mi padre cada día está más idiota.

-Ne-chan, te dije que me esperaras –había avanzado un par de calles, sin que realmente lo notara, así que había dejado algo atrás a Yuzu, quien se apresuró y agotó en parte para alcanzarla, más cuando se tranquilizó, notó la presencia del chico y se tensó un poco -. B-buenas, Hitsugaya-kun…

-Lo sé… -se giró sobre sus talones la dueña de los ojos negro noche igual a su cabello y soltó un pesado suspiro, colocándose entre ambos.

-Buenas Kurosaki-san –un saludo cortés pronunció de vuelta el chico, ya se había acostumbrado a él nerviosismo de la hermana de su mejor amiga.

-Como sea, vámonos ya. Y Yuzu ¿Qué lugar será testigo de un huracán ahora? –bromeó la melliza de cabello ébano, caminando con ambas personas a sus costados, el peli blanco a la derecha y su hermanita a la izquierda.

-Pues los chicos eligieron el "Jardín Haruhi" para visitar.

-¿El de el enorme laberinto?

-Si, ese jardín.

-Si es así –habló de nuevo el albino, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, llamando la atención de las presentes, girándose sobre sus talones en la dirección contraria a la que caminaban, señalando frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa Shiro-chan? –una vena palpitante salió en la frente del mencionado, más respiró profundo para tranquilizarse un poco y así responder tranquilo a la cuestión de su amiga.

-El jardín está en esta dirección –habló al fin mientras daba algunos paso en la dirección indicada por su dedo índice y luego volvió a meter ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Su voz tan monótona, con cierto toque de frialdad las petrificó por unos segundos, ninguna pensó la dirección del sitio, por lo que caminaban sin rumbo, así que sacaron ambas su teléfono celular: la rubia del bolso de mano de color rosa pastel, el cual combinaba perfecto con el aparato blanco ahora en sus manos, además del vestido abombado que usaba hasta pocos centímetros sobre las rodillas del mismo tono que el bolso, pero con acabados plateados en el listón que abrazaba la cintura de la chica y enmarcaba su linda figura, además de que los tirantes también eran de tono plateado, junto con las zapatillas cerradas con escaso tacón que portaba para la ocasión. Por su parte Karin lo había sacado sencillamente de su bolso trasero, era un teléfono azul marino con detalles rojos, moderno, presionó para ver la hora al mismo tiempo que su gemela lo hacía, ambas quedaron peor que antes cuando notaron la hora.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! –gritaron al unísono, asustando al oji turquesa que si no fuera porque había colocado cierta distancia entre ellas y el, estuviera sordo, además el ligero respingo que había dado lo alteró un poco -. Vámonos.

Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, comenzando una carrera hacia el lugar indicado, más no iban solas, la rubia sacó de quien sabe donde una velocidad sobrehumana que casi se asimilaba a su melliza azabache, quien había tomado en la carrera, a Toshiro del brazo, casi llevándolo a rastras para llegar a tiempo, puesto que faltaban solo diez minutos para su encuentro ¿Cómo demonios solo habían pasado veinte minutos y tantas cosas habían pasado? Ni idea, su prisa más que nada era porque algunos de sus amigos no eran muy pacientes que digamos, por lo que sin duda, irían como alma que lleva al diablo; el lugar acordado bien parecía un parque común y corriente, pero no lo era, tenía muchas más flores que un parque normal, la entrada del sitio era una reja negra que rodeaba todo el enorme sitio, con barras algo gruesas y de tres metros de alto, coloreadas de un tono verde bosque que las hacía de alguna forma extraña, confundirse con el interior del sitio. Dentro todo era bastante colorido, tal vez alrededor de la reja no se notaba pues descansaban algunos arbustos insípidos y árboles de grandes y frondosas copas de un tono similar al de la reja, pero no era el único tipo de plantas: en las secciones especiales de las que más llamaban la atención eran el espacio de los Sakuras, el cual era pintado de un lindo color rosa de tantas flores y arboles de este tipo, también la sección de los rosales, el cual era bastante grande y hermoso, manteniendo todo tipo de colores en estas flores; rosas, azules, blancas, violetas, amarillas, verdes suave, rojas, negras, anaranjadas, grises y varios tonos más de estos colores.

De las zonas más concurridas del parque, tal vez era la zona de camping cerca del gran laberinto, el cual era un gran arbusto en forma de pared, el cual se alzaba a casi dos metros de alto, tomando por si mismo una irregular forma, que si se apreciaba desde los cielos se podía notar que era un camino que te podía llegar a perder, con un kiosco blanco en el centro; el lugar cercano era donde habían quedado de verse, ahí estaba un grupo de amigos el cual se estaba llevando bastante bien, tal vez algo escandaloso, pero todos bastante amigables los unos con los otros, casi como si un monstruo se acercara, todos se congelaron al notar una nube de humo ir directo hacia ellos, llevándolos a abrazarse con miedo en espera de ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Llegamos! –gritaron exhaustas las dos hermanas con un semi consiente peli blanco colgando del brazo de la chica de cabello azabache.

-L-lo notamos Karin-chan –habló por primera vez después de ver su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, una chica de cabello rosado con aspecto bastante infantil.

-Perdonen la demora –habló la rubia con escases de aire en sus pulmones, recuperando poco a poco el aire y la energía que había gastado, todo lo contrario a la chica a su lado, quien parecía tan fresca como una lechuga después de unos segundos de no estar en movimiento.

-Entonces lo que cuelga del brazo de Kurosaki es… -miró extrañado la figura mencionada una chica de cabello color aguamarina arqueando una ceja, notando que "ese" saquito de arena, era Toshiro Hitsugaya, igual que los demás, por lo que comenzaron a reírse todos.

-¡Ya no aguantas el paso Hitsugaya! –habló entre carcajadas un joven alto de cabellera azul celeste, el mismo color que sus orbes, bastante bien parecido pero con una sonrisa un tanto maniaca.

-Cállense idiotas –habló por fin un medio recuperado albino, el cual sacudió como si nada su ropa -. A ver soporta que Karin te lleve jalando de un solo brazo en una carrera de maniacos a "su paso".

Gruñó el chico, haciendo que todos cerraran la boca, la mencionada solo lo fulminó con la mirada y este como si nada, aspiró aire, bien, nadie podía correr al mismo paso de la Kurosaki, sus genes estaban locos para dejarla mantener un paso y al descansar, solo necesitar unos cuantos segundos, todos lo sabían ¡Por algo era la capitana del equipo de su secundaria! Por algo el único que en verdad la soportaba y aguantaba un entrenamiento al estilo maniaco-original de la azabache-, era él, su antiguo capitán.

-Ya vamos, no se alteren –apaciguó el ambiente su amiga de cabello azulado oscuro, la cual estaba sentada a un costado de un peli rojo con apariencia mayor, después de todo, tenía la edad del hermano mayor de las mellizas… pero seguía siendo el novio de Ururu ¿No?

-Hey Renji, no sabía que estarías tu también –habló de nuevo y como si nada, con su típico tono lleno de sarcasmo en la voz, la chica de orbes ágata líquido aunque si lo sabía, mientras tomaba asiento, a su lado derecho se sentó su hermana, seguida de esta estaba la peli rosa, un calvo, un tipo con extrañas plumas en sus ojos, un peli rojo con aspecto más normal que el mencionado Abarai Renji, junto a él su prima, luego el antes colocado peli rojo con aspecto de matón por sus tatuajes, anexado a este la chica de cabello del mismo tono que los ojos del albino, a lado de su pareja Grimmjow, el chico con sonrisa sádica y por último el querido y bien tratado (noten el sarcasmo) Toshirou Hitsugaya, quien terminaba de cerrar el círculo junto a la chica que había hablado con anterioridad.

-Si ni yo, pero a última hora tu hermano zopenco me canceló porque Rukia lo enjaretó para ir al cine –se quejó irritado el de aspecto de delincuente, más liego se calmó, tomando en cuenta que estaría con su novia, no le parecía tan mala tarde.

-Ichi-nii salió temprano de la casa, en parte para que el viejo no le jodiera su amanecer como a mua –se señaló de manera automática y continuó -. Y en parte seguro es porque Rukia es quien lo citó, a pesar de que se la pasan peleando, cuando quieren, pueden llenar de miel y hacer que la casa parezca un panal de abejas.

Su cara de asco provocó una risa en todos y el chico a su lado izquierdo solo relajó un poco su entrecejo, dejando su rostro normal, más pasó desapercibido casi por todos, exceptuando a la rubia ceniza, la cual después de la carcajada, sonrió ligeramente, siempre había pensado en que su hermana no podía andar de novia con alguien que no fuera su vecino, por eso se había esforzado en mantenerse calmada y tratar de aceptar a quien esperaba, pronto fuera su cuñado, pese a que su peli naranja y sobre protector hermano mayor, dijera… Ojala alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa. Soltó un suspiro corto y notó que en el centro del circulo había tres canastas grandes, prestándoles más atención, seguro serían para el picnic que harían, así que se acercó y comenzó a preparar todo, aunque ella acababa de almorzar igual que su melliza y seguro también el albino, prepararía las cosas para que los demás no se tomaran la molestia.

-Hey Yuzu, deja ahí, no creo que aún queramos algo de comer, mejor vamos a jugar un poco, por lo que veo varios trajeron algunos juegos ¿No chicos? –llamó la atención la oji rubí de aspecto infantil, mientras que sacaba un platillo volador, o freezbe de color amarillo que mantenía oculto a su espalda.

-Me parece buena idea ¿Quién se apunta? –con renovada energía la azabache se levantó de un salto de su cómodo asiento, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Me parece bien Kurosaki, no te dejare ganar –esta vez fue el chico de sonrisa maniaca, al mismo tiempo que el de cabeza rapada y el peli rojo sencillo se levantaban.

-¡Vale! Acepto su reto –generalizó señalando a los dos que también se habían levantado, para notar que el chico con plumas también se había elevado de su cómodo asiento, al mismo tiempo que el que comenzó el reto y el chico Abarai.

-Creo que seremos demasiado para Karin –mencionó Jinta, el primo de Ururu con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-incluso yo solo conseguiría ganarle –acotó el calvito.

-¡JA! En tus sueños bola de pachinko –vociferó la chica y sonrió complacida al notar cómo se enfurecía el ofendido, por lo que las demás presentes suspiraron pesadamente.

-Bueno, después de todo somos los mejores, calmate Ikkaku, no es lindo el que te molestes por cualquier cosa.

-Hazle caso a Yumi-cejas –comentó la Kurosaki con las manos sobre la cintura.

-¡Como me llamaste! Bruja con aspecto de chico –se quejó ahora el que antes había detenido al calvito -. No perderemos contra ti.

De acuerdo, ahora eran: Grimmjow, Renji, Jinta, Ikkaku y Yumichika contra Karin, tal vez era muy buena, pero sola si a caso vencería a Grimmjow, Ikkaku y Jinta: Renji era mayor, Yumichika pues tenía estilo y era bastante veloz, así que tal vez perdería, pero ¡No se rendiría tan fácil! Oh no, Karin Kurosaki les daría batalla y de las buenas, más nunca esperaron que el hasta ahora tranquilo peli plateado se levantara como si nada y levantara la mano solo un poco.

-Si son tantos en ese equipo, estaré con Karin –habló, las chicas lo tomaron con otro sentido, por su parte los chicos lo tomaron como un reto personal, por lo que los miraron desafiantes, recibiendo una misma mirada de parte del albino, quien tenía fruncido el entrecejo -. Claro, si creen que podrán con nosotros.

-Yeah, vamos a por ello Toshiro –lo abrazó por el hombro emocionada y esperando con ansia el juego.

-Pues en ese caso, el balón les servirá –con su tono neutro la linda de Ururu habló, sacando de la red, el balón de soccer, que cargaba por petición de su primo, el cual había llevado cargando las canastas.

-¡Qué bien! –los que estaban metidos en el partido, exceptuando al peli blanco, estaban emocionados y gritaron al unísono, para tomar el balón y correr al espacio abierto.

El balón comenzó en el centro, Karin estaba de un lado y frente a ella y al balón el peli celeste con su sonrisa, de fondo las chicas apoyaban a sus respectivos novios y a la azabache, sin duda estaban algo bipolares… la misma que les entregó el balón, hizo sonar un silbato que de quien sabe donde lo había sacado, dando por comenzado así el partido de cinco contra dos, cualquiera que no los conociera, diría que es una competencia bastante dispareja porque el equipo con menor número de integrantes, tenía a una chica, pero… bueno, el juego decía otra cosa:

Al momento del pitazo, Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a robarse el esférico, más la azabache le robó la oportunidad que él estaba buscando, pasando con un veloz movimiento de finta, el balón hacia atrás, justamente llegando a los pies de su compañero de equipo, quien lo tomó y a una velocidad sorprendente, corrió con dirección al lugar que se había acordado sería la portería de sus contrincantes, un par de arboles bastante maduros, más fue recibido por ambos peli rojos, el primero, el más grande de edad, fue burlado fácilmente con un salto y el balón entre sus pies, más al momento de caer, la bola le fue arrebatada por el otro, quien comenzó su carrera hacia la portería de ese par, por lo que Karin, quien estaba cerca de la meta, burló con un poco de dificultad a Yumichika, el calvito y el de ojos celestes llegando a una velocidad sobrehumana a uno de los troncos que marcaban su portería, tomando un ligero impulso sobre este para salir volando –literalmente-, hacia el balón a los pies de Jinta, quien con dificultad logró frenar, pero perdió el balón, siendo abucheado por la mayoría de las féminas, quienes al tiempo hicieron una grata ovación para la jovencita que jugaba con todos los chicos.

Ya entrados en calor, la azabache corrió burlando a Madarame y a Yumichika, más a último rival le tocó Grimmjow, quien con algunos movimientos hábiles de pies, trató de arrebatarle el esférico al estilo ying yang, más ella dio un largo salto elevando la pelota más que ella, a punto de tirar, el chico de cabello azul cielo, alertó al peli rojo Abarai cerca de la portería que el tiro iba hacia allá; la morocha hizo un cabezazo que primero iba con dirección alta de la portería hacia la cual saltó el que la estaba defendiendo, pero al último momento cuando el chico de ojos escarlata ya estaba en lo alto, el balón dio un giro llegando a los pies del chico de cabellera blanquecina: todos estaban atentos a la parte superior de la portería por lo que la ignorada olímpica al albino facilitó todo.

-¡Gol! –se escuchó el vitoreo de las jovencitas sobre la manta a cuadros, ante la anotación del equipo de la Kurosaki.

-Bien Shiro-chan sigamos así –Karin alzó su pulgar en forma de victoria, usando precisamente el apodo que el chico no soportaba, pero en lugar del costumbre "¡No me llames así!" recibió una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa que solo notó su compañera -. Pues bien, sigamos con el juego, chicos.

El partido transcurrió de lo más normal, en términos generales claro está, dejando como marcador final seis a ocho ¿Quién ganó? Como era de esperarse, el dúo de genios invencible HitsuKarin, denominado así claro, por las espectadoras, quienes asombradas por el excelente trabajo en equipo terminaron por llamarlos así; al terminar casi todos se encontraban exhaustos, aunque a decir verdad en menor medida el albino y la azabache, quienes estaban acostumbrados al trabajo físico que implicaba un partido de noventa minutos sin descanso alguno. Todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares para ingerir los alimentos que tanto Ururu, Nelliel y Yuzu habían preparado para aquella tardeada, aunque sorprendentemente apenas era la una treinta cuando comenzaron a comer, incluso la chica de ojos ónix y el joven de orbes aguamarina estaban ingiriendo los alimentos, por lo que nadie negaría que después de aquel buen juego, su apetito se había abierto.

El festín en el jardín fue sumamente entretenido, comenzando como una comida normal, terminando con las típicas bromas y risas adolescentes que aligeraba el ambiente, consiguiendo que incluso el frío Hitsugaya relajara su entrecejo para disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos y futuros compañeros de clase… sin duda sería interesante la preparatoria, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal ¿Cómo diablos habían comenzado a hablar de la relación entre Ururu con Renji y Nelliel con Grimmjow? Y peor aún ¡Como demonios volvieron al incomodo y estúpido tema del primer beso! Oh no, tenía que HUIR de ahí ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerlo? Oh si, si admitía que nunca había si quiera rozado los labios de un chico, todas las locas del lugar no descansarían hasta que Karin Kurosaki obtuviera su primer beso ¿Cómo? Eran capaces de pagar una recompensa por ello, la verdad solo pensar en todo lo que podían llegar a hacer le causaba calosfríos en toda la espalda; cuando observó que la conversación se viraba hacía ella tragó pesado, ese sería su fin…

-¿No dijeron que irían al laberinto? –una voz tranquila pero fría sonó, agradecería a los mil demonios por haberla salvado… bueno, solo al peli plateado que cambió el tema ante su mirada aterrada... para el caso era lo mismo, le agradecería a un demonio malhumorado.

Se burló internamente ante la manera en la que lo llamó pero luego se calmó, después de todo el chico le había salvado el pellejo, así que tendría que agradecerle después por aquella hazaña, oh si, _hazaña_ porque logró cambiar el tema drásticamente e ignoraron olímpicamente lo que seguía en la plática, consiguiendo que todos se levantaran de su asiento y juntaran las cosas, guardando nuevamente la manta entre algunos comentarios como "¿Quién llegara primero al centro?" y algunas apuestas entre ellos mismos, consiguiendo un suspiro de las mismas chicas, resignadas a que entre ellos todo era una competencia, claro, esta vez no se anexaron a aquella competición el par de vecinos y mejores amigos, pues a ellos los habían incluido sin su consentimiento.

-A la cuenta de tres –habló el peli rojo mayor colocándose en una de las entradas al laberinto.

-Una –comenzó a enumerar sin mucho ánimo la rubia ceniza resignada a que la carera comenzaría sin que pudieran ellas hacer nada, observando como todos, incluso su hermana gemela, se acercaba a una de las diez entradas, igual que el albino de su vecino.

-Dos –le siguió suave y tímidamente la peli negra con los mechones en su rostro.

-¡Tres! –gritaron todos y salieron corriendo cada uno por su camino, excepto Yuzu, Nelliel, Ururu y Yachiru, quienes entraron al laberinto por el camino directo al kiosco del centro, para facilitar las cosas claro, no les gustaba hacer tanto escándalo como a los chicos.

Entre los pasillos del laberinto, varias parejas se encontraban perdidas, más se separaban cuando veían la nube de polvo que se levantaba, ir hacia ellos ¿Qué era? Bueno, digamos que Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Renji Abarai y Jinta Hanakari estaban MUY emocionados, tratando de encontrar la salida directo al centro a toda velocidad, no querían perder… y por lo visto era una competencia fuerte. Por su parte, la azabache caminaba tranquila y sin ninguna prisa por los pasillos del enorme laberinto, su cabeza seguía hecha un lío, ahora con un problema anexado, debía un "_Gracias_" a aquel chico de ojos turquesas, tenía que evitar a toda costa que esas lunáticas se enteraran de su pequeño secreto y sobre todo, debía de golpear algo muy fuerte para sacar toda la frustración que aquello le causaba.

-Vamos, veras que después encontraras algo que golpear –una voz a su espalda se escuchó, lo que la hizo detenerse en seco y voltear, no estaba equivocada, era él, pasó saliva ligeramente y suspiró, un susto peor y hubiera saltado a romperle toda la boca… meros reflejos, claro.

-No molestes Toshiro, sabes que realmente estoy MUY molesta –tronó sus nudillos mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, a veces se podía acercar a ella en el peor momento, más en lugar de alejarse por donde vino, se acercó a ella sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, donde las había mantenido desde que había terminado el partido, mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada la cual le extrañó a Karin.

-No me mires así, debería de estar del mismo humor que tu, pero creo que le das más importancia de la que es Karin ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? Digo, estamos en la misma situación, y, estas… bastante estresada –soltó al fin la cuestión que desde que había empezado la plática la noche anterior, quería hacer, más hasta ahora se había atrevido.

-Bueno yo… -respondió la interrogada un tanto nerviosa, aspiró hondo el aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y apretó suavemente sus puños dejando sus manos a los costados, al fin levantando el rostro -. Simplemente no quiero que ellas lo sepan… Son capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que lo obtenga a la mala.

-¿Y eso es…? –siguió la cuestión curioso, la expresión en el rostro de la chica de cabello carbón, quien frunció un poco los labios para después relajarse.

-Si se enteran son capaces de hacer TODO con tal de que bese a alguien. Las conozco lo suficiente para saber que no descansarían Y pedirían la prueba –habló al fin, frustrada, solo imaginarlas de nuevo, era como que el mayor de los males cayera sobre ella y eso era decir mucho… decir bastante para ser exactos.

Para la declaración de la Kurosaki, el chico de cabello color nieve, hizo lo que nadie esperaría, soltó una fuerte carcajada, que de seguro nadie aparte de la chica, reconocería ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Nadie además de su madre, su padre oh bien la chica en su compañía lo habían escuchado reír de esa manera tan alocada, más esa extraña risa estaba comenzando a molestarla, por lo que se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camisa con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Ya cierra la boca Hitsugaya, si no sabes lo que es importante para una chica, no te burles de ello –de acuerdo, esa era una fuerte declaración… toda la declaración, además de que también lo sorprendió la manera en como lo llamó y el tono tan frío que había usado ¿Realmente se había ofendido? ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba realmente? Y porque… ¿Por qué solo _ese_ tema? Más sus dudas se aclararon mientras observaba directamente a los ojos ónix de la chica -. ¿Sabías que el primer beso es importante para cualquier chica? Incluso para mi… No quiero que sea con cualquier idiota, oh en cualquier momento…

Ese par de orbes aguamarina estaban más que abiertos ¿En serio _su_ Karin pensaba de esa manera? Era extraño, ella misma ocultaba todo rastro de feminidad en ella, más aún así le gustaba ese tipo de cosas… bueno, al final de cuentas **es una chica**… No cualquier chica: su actitud en ese momento le daba entender a Toshiro muchas cosas, entre ellas que no era del tipo de chicas fáciles, como todas las que se le arrojaban para estar con él, además de que era sin duda hermosa a su propia manera, sin dejarse guiar por los estándares normales, no se abría a cualquiera, ni si quiera se juntaba con todos los que se acercaban a entablar conversación con ella… Karin era sumamente especial, a estas alturas comprendió al fin que ella no era la clase de chicas que buscaría un primer beso solo por darlo, esperaba la oportunidad perfecta, el momento preciso, a la persona indicada; pasó saliva pesadamente y se arrepintió de aquella carcajada… no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas…

-Así que… a ti también te gustan esas cosas ¿No? Es extraño –la mirada de la morocha cambió de suave y desprotegida a una agresiva y cuestionante "_¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No soy como las demás_" -. No pienso que seas como las demás Karin… solo que… es… es extraño saberlo… me sorprendió, pero no me desagrada la idea de que tengas ese lado femenino tuyo.

-¿Qué? –la voz era apacible de parte del chico albino frente a ella, a quien soltó mientras le platicaba aquellos pensamientos suyos, los cuales no entendía del todo… aunque también no entendía como había podido leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, así que suspiró resignada.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez sea un momento especial lo que buscas, y tal vez esperas a uno de esos típicos chicos que salen de los doramas para decir "**Nunca me alejare de tu lado**"… pero esto es lo único que podría ofrecerte Karin… No soy don perfección como todos creen, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes… estoy en el mismo hoyó que tu pero esa forma de pensar en ti me agrado, me sorprendió, pero me ha gustado… -caminó hasta uno de los arbustos enormes que los rodeaba y de entre las ramas sacó una pequeña florecilla, una acacia blanca ¿Raro no? No creía que ese tipo de flores crecieran en esos lugares…

"_¿Qué significaban?"_ pensó la cica de orbes ágata mientras él se acercaba a ella de nuevo, ni i quiera había notado que por las palabras de aquel joven, siempre con tono frío y calculador, le habían causado un sonrojo que sin duda se notaba en su nívea piel; tomó su mano y colocó la flor que había recogido, era para ella, la hizo sonreír diminutamente, pero de manera sincera, recibiendo el mismo gesto de los labios de su amigo, el cual parecía totalmente relajado, incluso su voz había bajado algunos graves en la escala de frialdad, por lo menos al parecer de Karin.

-¿Qué sea nuestro secreto de acuerdo Rin? –de acuerdo, el apodo era demasiado incluso para él, realmente solo la había llamado así en otras dos ocasiones, una era la muerte del padre del chico y otra, fue cuando la chica sintió la decepción de la primera persona que le había gustado; su rostro estaba dibujado solo con una enorme sorpresa ¿Porqué ese cambio de actitud para con ella? "_Secreto_" se repitió mentalmente y sonrió inconscientemente recordando que algo tenía que ver con la acacia, sin notar que el joven de cabello blanquecino estaba lo bastante cerca como para sentir su respiración, pues estaba muy, pero muy perdida en sus pensamientos -. Un secreto… que no afecte en nada nuestra amistad…

Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa afectaría su amistad? Esas palabras la devolvieron a la tierra solo para sentir el frío tacto de la mano de Toshiro sobre su mejilla, acunando a la perfección su rostro, lo que hizo que instintivamente, Karin cerrara los ojos y sintiera a su corazón bombear sangre como loco, liquido vital que por supuesto, se postró en sus mejillas causándole un fuerte sonrojo, mientras sentía como la respiración de su amigo se encontraba más y más cerca de la suya, incluso su nariz chocó con la de ella, lo que la hizo pasar saliva lentamente, sus nervios estaban de punta y abrió un poco sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro justo frente a ella del chico peli blanco, el cual mantenía los orbes turquesa ocultos bajo sus parpados, con un ligero color rojo en sus pómulos, acercándose más y más a ella… ¡Al fin! Si, al fin pegó sus labios con los de ella, después de tanto tiempo que tuvo que esperar aquello ¿Lo espero? Bueno… no de años, si no que esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad… para ser sinceros, una linda eternidad.

Cerró sus ojos después de casi abrirlos hasta que se le salieran de su órbita sintiendo el cálido contacto, sus labios encajaron de tal forma que aunque era el primer beso de ambos, solo había como terminante respuesta una afirmativa de parte de ambos, estaban de acuerdo en que aquello no podría mejorar de ninguna manera ¿Verdad? Bueno enlistando las cosas, aquel sin duda alguna era un momento irrepetible y único, la persona… no podría hacer sido otra más apropiada, nadie mejor para aquello, por ahora aquello bastaba para esos dos, no habría nada mejor, después pondrían sus condiciones y detalles, ese contacto no afectaría en nada pues ellos **son y serán** por siempre amigos, compañeros de risas, malos momentos, lágrimas y secretos. Pese a que era un beso tan simple, basto para ambos, más hasta que el aire escaseó de sus pulmones se separaron, era demasiado agradable como para terminarlo, pero todo sueño llega a su fin.

Al separarse no les pareció nada incomodo, al contrario, al mirarse directo a los ojos comenzaron a reír muy bajo, como aquella risa secreta aun manteniendo el rubor en las mejillas ambos chicos, cuando al fin detuvieron sus risas, se observaron y dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Fue divertido –la primera en hablar fue la ojinegra, quien llevó su brazo detrás de su cabeza para despeinar un poco su coleta de caballo -, aunque deberíamos apresurarnos, si esos locos llegaron ya, se desesperaran y no dejaran de molestar.

-De acuerdo… entonces te reto. A ver quien llega primero al centro, Karin –alzó la ceja derecha, logrando ignorar olímpicamente aquel hecho entre ambos, recuperando su anterior y normal actitud.

-¿A si? ¡Pues fíjate bien en cómo te venceré Hitsugaya Toshiro! –la confianza en ella se acrecentó u llegó a ser el ego característico en ella, chispas en sus ojos salían como si el fuego destilara por ellos, en parte por la enorme emoción y otra muy inconscientemente, por saber que pasara lo que pasara, su mejor amigo estaría siempre ahí, para ella, no importaba la situación, lo sucedido momentos antes se lo había confirmado exitosamente.

La carrera fue pareja, como todas sus competencias, terminando en empate, aunque tomaron caminos separados, yendo el peli blanco por la derecha y ella por la izquierda en la primera intersección que les tocó, suponiendo todo, ambos son igual de tercos a la hora de dejarse vencer; cuando llegaron pasaron media hora presumiendo que uno había llegado antes pero no lo aceptaba el otro, mientras que se la pasaban argumentando, el resto estuvo observando divertidos la escena ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos fueran tan unidos siendo que siempre se la pasaban peleando? Claro, punto clave al sonar la palabra "sandía" en la plática de los espectadores, el trató de disimular su adicción por aquella fruta y para taparlo, la azabache corrió a llevarse toda la sandía de la canasta, Toshiro entendió el mensaje y fue tras ella colocando como escusa que él, la traería de regreso.

Cuando al fin la halló ambos se pusieron a comer, claro el sin medida alguna de lo que se llama "moderación, llenando parte de su cabello con esta fruta roja, causando una risita traviesa de la morocha "_Que bueno que lo hice, este tipo de reacciones solo me gustaría verlas a solas con el_" pensó y lo re pensó: ¿Por qué las guardaba solo para ella? Oh está bien, como amiga es bastante celosa, pero son las cosas que más los unen, sus secretos y los del albino, detalles que complementan una fuerte amistad impenetrable sea por quien sea ¿No? Al menos así pensaba, Karin era la única persona, además de su propia madre, Rangiku Matsumoto –ahora luce el apellido de soltera –, quien solo se aprovechaba para tomarle fotos y decir lo tierno que su hijo lucía cuando dormía o comía.

-Creo es hora de volver –una vez volvieron con el resto de sus amigos, explicaron que la sandía entre tanto ajetreo se había caído y desperdiciado en su totalidad, después de un rato más de bromas, charlas y juegos, el día de campo dio por terminado… A decir verdad, todo el tiempo se había ido volando, ninguno notó cuando el tiempo se acabó, bueno, eran adolescentes, tenían que llegar temprano a casa -exceptuando a Renji, él debía ir a trabajar-, digamos que las ocho no era ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano, si no la hora justa.

-También lo creo, Kisuke-san estará preocupado si llegamos tarde –complementó el comentario de Yuzu, la chica de orbes adormilados pero lindos.

-Tienes razón, si mañana no me levanto temprano, Tessai no dejará de molestarme –esta vez fue el comentario del chico con tatuajes.

-Bueno pues, nos vemos después chicos, felices vacaciones –habló la chica de cabello aguamarina sonriendo enormemente.

-Sip sip, por cierto Yuzu-tan ¿La pijamada todavía está en pie? –cuestionó la peli rosa curiosa, esperando una obvia respuesta afirmativa de parte de la aludida.

-Pija… ¿Qué? Yuzu… -observó a su hermana con reproche con aquellos orbes ónix líquido, siempre que hacía ese tipo de fiestas ella no podía dormir porque terminaba por ser incluida en aquellas reuniones; al observar la mirada de borrego a medio morir de la rubia ceniza, no le quedó más que suspirar pesadamente y observar a la chica de ojos rubí que sacó el tema a colación -. De acuerdo, pero pónganse de acuerdo, no quiero que termine siendo un día antes de que empiecen las clases solo porque ninguna pudo.

Las féminas presentes asintieron como si esta fuera su comandante general, lo que puso un tanto nerviosa a la azabache: una cosa era el equipo de futbol y otra, organizar a todas esas dementes para algún evento que no fuera deportivo.

-Bueno pues, nos vemos –se despidieron Ururu, Renji y Jinta, llendo por un propio camino, por su parte, Madarame y Yumichika tomaron el propio, Nelliel y Grimmjow uno diferente al de los anteriores y por último el albino, Karin y su hermana, caminando con toda tranquilidad en dirección a sus hogares.

Extrañamente, Yuzu obtuvo un poco de confianza al notar cómo es que su hermana y su vecino, se trataban y entendían tan bien, nunca lo había dudado, eran el uno para el otro, así que tal vez los hombres no fueran tan temibles como ella creía, oh mejor dicho temía.

Al llegar a su casa, las gemelas invitaron a cenar al chico de cabello blanco, lo que no le dejó más remedio por aceptar, terminando por anexar también a la madre del chico, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con orbes azul cristalino bello… "_Esta si será una larga noche_" pensaron a la par mientras se miraban con complicidad el par de amigos, riendo en el proceso sin que nadie lo notara realmente, pues innegablemente era divertido ponerse de acuerdo cuando nadie más lo sabía.

La comida la terminaron por preparar la rubia melliza de la familia Kurosaki, la mujer voluptuosa y la más sonriente y buena de la casa que organizaba la cena, mientras esperaban por ello, Karin y Toshiro estuvieron jugando videojuegos, constantemente asediados por su hermano mayor, el cual terminó también por invitar a Rukia Kuchiki, su prometida, a cenar después de que Masaki lo sugiriera; mientras todo eso sucedía, el peli naranja se la pasaba evadiendo a su padre y golpeándolo en el proceso, era un habito que todo aquello sucediera en esa casa tan alegre, incluso Rangiku se había acostumbrado a ello.

En la habitación de la azabache una conversación los mantenía algo más ocupados que el juego –aunque este los mantenía entretenidos debido a toda la competitividad en ambos jóvenes –, y eso era la forma en cómo explicarían lo sucedido i llegaban a preguntar… la verdad era absurdo como habían llegado al tema, claro, si la azabache sacaba a colación sin si quiera pensarlo, la flor que aún guardaba de esta tarde, no creo que el tema pudiera pasar desapercibido.

-Si llegan a preguntar las evadiré –acotó sin interés a la constante pregunta del albino con el otro control del videojuego.

-¿Y si te siguen insistiendo?

-Nadie es tan terco como tu Shiro-kun –bromeó sabiendo el resultado de aquello.

-¡Es Hitsugaya Toshiro! Con un demonio Karin ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Me molesta me llamen así –refunfuñó, luego resopló resignado al notar que la morocha aguantaba las ganas de reírse –. En fin, creo que sería buena idea que diéramos descripciones totalmente contrarias a como somos nosotros.

-Explícate –obtuvo la atención de la oji negra ante aquella sugerencia y luego sonrió mientras formulaba una forma nueva de molestarlo.

-Me refiero a que, bien podríamos decir algo como una persona totalmente contraria a nosotros, por ejemplo, una chica dulce y femenina en tu caso –trató de molestar, sin imaginar que le saldría todo al revés.

-En tu caso, sería entonces un chico alto y no un enano, alguien amable, modesto, buen jugador y con un romanticismo nato, además claro de un color y una forma de cabello y ojos más natural y nada extraño como lo eres tu –si, bastante mal le había salido la broma, aunque si lo pensaba claramente, era justo como él se había portado con ella en aquel momento: dulce, romántico, amable y modesto.

-Hmp… Idiota –susurró de vuelta resignado a su derrota, aunque no lo admitiría concretamente: el era así y nunca cambiaría por más que alguien se empeñara en cambiarlo ¿Oh acaso si? Quien sabe…

-¡Ja! Gané… ¡Toma esa Toshiro! –sí, también lo había derrotado en el juego, entre palabrería y palabrería: él era el único que con su molestia había ignorado la pantalla del juego, técnicamente su mente hacía reaccionar automáticamente sus dedos.

-Bajen a cenar ¡Ya está listo! –se escuchó llamaban del otro lado de la puerta, logrando que la azabache se levantara de su cómoda cama.

-Ahí vamos Yuzu, gracias –el tema de nuevo había desaparecido y sin dudarlo lo mandaron sepultar en lo profundo de sus mentes, no dejarían que algo como un simple beso arruinara esa perfecta _amistad_ que tantos años había forjado y _acrecentado_ –. Vamos Toshiro.

De respuesta solo recibió una ligera sonrisa y las acciones del chico de ojos aguamarina, saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia el comedor, al igual que Karin… y de nuevo, esa sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

Guest 1 (?): _Gracias por comentar, en serio, me alegró saber que por lo menos tenía comentarios :3 he de admitir que adoro los reviews y que me pidas que lo continúe es maravilloso. Espero este capítulo te guste tanto como el primero, como vez, tiene más HitsuKarin, pero a penas es el inicio_.

Akari Kiseki: _Gracias por los deseos y las palabras, en serio lo agradezco de corazón, porque me alegró que te molestaras en leer mi historia y en publicar un review. Respondiendo a tus preguntas –públicamente-, si, el fic va para largo, con esto a penas y van dos días, el siguiente a penas y… de acuerdo me callo que comienzo con los spoiler. Trataré de actualizar los lunes o martes, dependiendo de cómo este mi inspiración y mi tiempo en la computadora, generalmente tardaré una semana en actualizar, si no lo hago los días que acordé, sin duda lo hago a la siguiente semana, para recompensar a todos mis lectores (?). De nuevo gracias por tu opinión._

Guest 2 (?): _Hey muchas gracias por tu review, en serio, se aprecia que te tomes la molestia en dejarlo C: Espero este capítulo también te guste_.

Besdlyn . 7: _Gracias por el review en serio, si, Masaki está viva, pero será parte esencial de la trama para el fic su presencia (oh ausencia muajaja), para que esto tome un correcto rumbo. Ya tengo toda la idea del fic, hasta de cómo va terminar, solo que los capítulos van surgiendo conforme me voy sentando frente a la computadora con la música de fondo. Gracias por denotar mis descripciones 3 me alagas… y me avergüenzo :3 XD… Espero este capítulo te agrade tanto como para dejarme un review w jujuju bueno gracias :3 ¡Ojala tenga más reviews! :3 me alegran la existencia XD_

**También gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a la histora:**

semiakesolauca

nadeshiiko uzumaki

Akari Kiseki

**¡Gracias! T_T Por cierto, si llegan a encontrar errores en el fic haganmelos saber. Estoy editandolos porque si encontré bastantes e_e... Razón por la que el 31 de Julio (martes) no subiré capítulo.**

* * *

Fuera de eso, vengo a hacerles una pregunta de lectora/escritora/amante del HitsuKarin que soy. Bien, este solo es uno de los fics que estoy escribiendo de esta linda parejita… Oh sí, estoy tan demente que tengo varios en mente. Algunos ya están comenzados, solo que no los he corregido, además de que no me decido a ver cual más coloco, así que les vengo a preguntar esto ¿Qué idea les gusta más? Aquí tienen para elegir cinco:

**1-¿Amor a un shinigami? ¡Qué locura! **_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_Ha pasado ya cinco años desde que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes, de los cuales dos ha vivido en el seireitei como capitán de uno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13. En ese tiempo la familia Kurosaki adoptó a una nueva chica que no recuerda nada de su pasado pero tiene un reiatsu tan elevado que ha conseguido convertirse en shinigami. Pero no es la única n la familia:Yuzu ha incrementado demasiado su reiatsu, al igual que Karin, solo que esta última aborrece tener que realizar aquel trabajo ¡Ella nunca lo pidió! Cuando el Seireitei reconoce su reiatsu las reclutan en sus tropas, enviando a cierto capitán peli blanco que la azabache recuerda muy bien, más de lo que le gustaría… ¿Qué pasara cuando nuevos misterios ataquen a la familia Kurosaki y con ello al mundo pasando la Seikamon? ¿Será que aquellos pensamientos de Karin al más joven de los capitanes es algo más que solo un recuerdo? ¡Qué locura!_

**2-Un bebe y una zampakuto **_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_Al recuperar Ichigo sus poderes__, varios shinigamis estuvieron cuidando la normalización de su reiatsu, entre ellos el capitán del décimo escuadrón. Durante esos dos años de ida y vuelta, el pequeño capitán se hizo amigo de la hermana del peli naranja, pero no cualquier tipo de amiga, SU mejor amiga, SU confidente. Justo días antes de pasar Karin a la preparatoria, cita al capitán como todos los días, pero no por la misma razón: Lo citó solo para pedirle que no volviera a visitarla, que rompieran cualquier lazo existente entre ambos, para que ella pudiera tener una vida normal pero el destino necio coloca a un adjucas en su camino durante su despedida y con él a una carriola con un pequeño bebé, al cual ambos salva, más se dan cuenta de algo extraño ¡La bebé podía ver a Toshiro en su estado shinigami! Esa criaturita, tenía un gran reiatsu… Este encuentro dificulta la desición de Karin de alejarse de todo lo referente a espectros y fantasmas, pero le ayudara a abrir los ojos ante lo que realmente quiere._

**3-La nieve, la sangre y la espada **_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_Ise Nanao, profesora de literatura del tercer grado grupo A de la escuela media de Karakura les deja un trabajo a sus alumnos: Una historia alternativa de Blancanieves, lo cual, le complica la vida a la presidenta estudiantil, del equipo de kendo y vice capitana del equipo de soccer: Karin Kurosaki. Varios hechos llevan a darse cuenta que siente "algo" por su mejor amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero debido a cierta pared de acero que la caracteriza, se encierra negándose a creerlo, razón por la que el albino se le confiesa y ella confundida huye de ahí ¿Será que un extraño sueño le pueda enseñar a como sincerarse y a aceptar sus sentimientos?_

**4-Recuerdos en el alma **_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_Karin Kurosaki, princesa akuma del infierno, híbrida de humana y el heredero del reino de los condenados, va a visitar a su abuela materna en el mundo de los humanos después de una traición que le rompió el corazón y la dejó con un amargo sabor de boca. Ahí se vuelve a encontrar con viejos amigos y con una que otra sorpresa, entre ellas, su destino. Un ángel de nombre Toshiro Hitsugaya con el que al principio comienza rivalizando de alguna manera, pero esto es debido a su cierre instantáneo por la traición, más conforme pasan los días se da cuenta que no todas las personas son iguales y que tal vez en el mundo humano pueda recuperar aquello que perdió… tal vez con ayuda de aquel extraño chico de ojos turquesa vuelva a confiar en los demás y aprenda alguna que otra cosa._

**5-Como perros y gatos **_HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

_Ser la chica menos femenina de la academia no le daba bastantes oportunidades ni con los chicos que le gustan ¡Nadie la ve como una chica aparte de su hermana y su madre!... Bueno, no es como si se arreglara mucho o se esforzara por resaltar su feminidad ¡Pero no dejaba de ser mujer por ello! Después de su quinto rechazo, harta ya, ve una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo "Alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera como soy, a quien yo pueda querer…" ¿Sabrá Karin Kurosaki los cambios a su destino que atrajo desde el momento que tomo ese extraño gatito de pelaje blanco y ojos aguamarina? ¿Podrá aprender lo que es el amor sincero y desinteresado?_

Oigan que son solo algunas de las que tengo empezadas, ustedes elijan y voten, si me tardo demasiado en actualizar "Felicidad" comenzaré a colocarles el ganador. ¡Nos vemos y espero sus opiniones!

* * *

**Sky Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya**


	3. Pijamada y Escuela Ch 3

**Summary**

_¿Los cambios son buenos, no? Pero… ¿Y si hay terceras personas involucradas?_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria, a la vez que son vecinos y compañeros de secretos y aventuras. A pesar de su gran amistad, siempre han sido rivales debido a que terminaban inscritos en diferentes escuelas, las cuales los hacían enfrentarse en una forma de decirlo, por lo que al terminar la secundaria anuncian que la preparatoria la estudiaran en la "Academia de Karakura" al fin siendo de la misma escuela. Sin imaginarse que, esto cambiara su vida por completo, cambio… cambio, vaya que hay locuras pero todo sea por aquella felicidad siempre mencionada ¿No? HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo sempai, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura eterna :D**

Respuestas a los reviews hasta abajo –w– ¡Como siento si les llegó un correo de que había actualizado, es que corregí los capítulos que revisé y tenían tremendas horrografías (faltas de ortografía) no sé, soy muy "_especial"_ con ellas XD… y no me gusta tenerlas… ¡Gracias por su opinión! Al parecer les encantó como perros y gatos y si, la publicaré, pero después… tal vez el viernes. Es que comencé con la preparatoria y ando acá toda mareada y arg… bueno, gracias por leer mis patéticas disculpas… Son la 1:40 am de la madrugada de MI martes –segundo día de escuela e-e –y heme aquí, subiéndoles el fic XD . _ . soy una vergüenza para los estudiantes XD Sin más ahí tienen el fic…

**Advertencia**

**Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-m son bienvenidos.**

* * *

**Cambio en mi felicidad**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**Pijamada y escuela**

**.**

* * *

De acuerdo, aquello era una estupidez ¡Lo primero que les dijo! Eso fue lo primero que sucedió y ninguna se había molestado en si quiera pensarlo, oh si, mañana comenzarían sus días en la preparatoria y ellas estaban ahí… preparando una pijamada: entre los empleos de medio tiempo que todas consiguieron, las salidas con sus familiares, las prácticas de clubes, paseos y los "no puedo" ocasionales, la fiesta nocturna se había pospuesto hasta aquella ocasión, la noche antes de su primer día de clases.

Increíble que después de todo quisieran hacerla _¡Pero esa sería su última noche como colegialas de secundaría! El día de mañana serían ya unas señoritas de preparatoria_, divertido, molesto, pero totalmente cierto.

-Yuzu ¿Ya están los bocadillos? –Cuestionó la azabache desde su habitación, su madre había salido de compras, su padre no llegaría hasta mañana –-solo para ver a sus pequeñas niñas convertirse en mujeres, según él-—su hermano había salido con Rukia, por la petición "amable" de su ahora cuñada, dejando la casa sola para aquellas jovencitas y sus próximas victi… visitas.

-Ya están en el horno ne-chan, ya solo es cosa de esperar a que salgan.

-¿A qué hora llegarán? –nueva cuestión en la conversación.

-No creo que tarden, me dijeron que llegarían por eso de las cuatro o cinco.

-Yuzu… ¡Ya son las cinco y media! ¿Segura que vendrán?

-¿Ya es tan tarde? Bua, me tardé más en hacer la masa de lo que debía ¡Tengo que ir a arreglar mi cuarto! Moh y también ir a bañarme ¡Karin-chan por favor recíbelas, yo me apresuraré! –esa fue una ignorada olímpica _¿Tan segura que ellas vendrían?_ Suspiró resignada, bueno, no le quedaba de otra, respondió con un pesado "Hai" y su hermana corrió a su habitación a arreglar un poco…

¿Pero que tenía que arreglar? ¡Era de las habitaciones más limpias de la casa! Solo la habitación de sus padres se encontraba más aseada, no gracias a su padre, si no producto de su madre y su típica dulzura, bha que más daba. Se levantó de su silla cerrando su ordenador, arreglando la zona visible de su cuarto solo un poco, aunque el sonido del cristal sonando la trajo ligeramente de su ola de pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa Toshiro? –preguntó sin muchos ánimos e incluso con la cara llena de "_No me interesa_"

-Hoy es la pijamada ¿Verdad? –solo lo verificaba, el ya lo sabía, la noche anterior habían hablado de ello, lo que le causó una venita palpitante a la azabache -. Ya, ya, no te molestes. En lo que llegan, acompáñame a comer un poco, Matsumoto no está y dejó una sandía partida.

-Vale, pero solo en lo que las molestas llegan –bromeó respecto a su situación.

-Vamos, sabes que la sandía no dura tanto tiempo conmigo –alegó con su típico ceño fruncido y actitud seria, aunque sin duda bastante entretenido el chico albino, a sabiendas de que su vecina aborrecía en demasía todas aquellas noches de reunión de "Maquillaje, revistas de moda, preguntas incomodas y pláticas de chicas" como la misma las denominaba, más siempre terminaba aceptando a petición de su hermana gemela.

-Lo se Toshi… pero bien, un trozo no hará daño a nadie –le sonrió divertida, con respecto a su propio comentario, teniendo en cuenta y con el pleno conocimiento de que en cuanto ella terminara a penas su primer trozo, ya no había más, claro cortesía del devora-sandías peli plateado.

-Está bien, espérame aquí –le pidió el chico de ojos turquesa entrando a su propia casa, bajando las escaleras y yendo hasta su refrigerador para extraer de este un plato lleno de siete trozos de la fruta roja, llevándola con cuidado de vuelta al cuarto que le pertenecía, saliendo por la puerta que daba directo al balcón donde lo esperaba la chica de orbes ágata mirando hacia el atardecer con una sonrisa pacífica, como aquellas que extrañamente su amiga mantenía por mucho tiempo, esa no era la excepción, pero duró más de lo que debería, pues incluso notando la presencia de su vecino, no se inmutó ni un poco, limitándose a soltar un suspiro liberador y virándose a verlo directamente a sus ojos.

-Tardaste –fue lo único que dijo y tomó asiento en ese mismo espacio, dándole la espalda al atardecer que casi se extinguía por completo, limitándose a tomar un trozo del plato, logrando que el peli blanco regresara al planeta tierra, sentándose frente a ella comenzando a comer también, aunque de una manera un tanto… desordenada para ser "Hitsugaya" el que estuviera comiendo, pero, así era él si la sandía estaba de por medio.

-Ya mañana comenzarán las clases –sacó un tema al azar una vez terminó su segunda rebanada el chico de ojos azul/verde turquesa.

-Hey Toshi… ¿Siempre seremos amigos verdad? –ignoró olímpicamente su comentario y fue directo a su cuestionamiento, algo en esos últimos días la mantenía con el pecho comprimido en su totalidad, como un mal presentimiento, aunque hasta esos momentos los había mandado tan lejos que ni se acordaba el por qué los había sentido, más en esos lapsos de paz junto a su mejor amigo, nada pudo hacerla sentir como _eso_… ¿Por qué precisamente en ese agradable momento el temor regresaba?

-Que preguntas haces idiota… -se colocó de cuclillas frente a la azabache, logrando la total atención de ella, quien por un momento se sintió preocupada, más en el momento en el que observó su rostro lo supo, sintió lo mismo que aquel día en el jardín Haruhi, más al notar aquella sonrisa pequeña el ceño relajado de Toshiro-. Claro que si Karin, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, nunca olvidaría todo este tiempo juntos.

Un peso enorme había liberado el barco de su corazón y ahora parecía hasta flotar, aunque en serio despegó al sentir los labios del albino sobre su frente, eran esos momentos los que forjaban un lazo aún más grande entre ambos, incluso se diría sobrepasar la amistad, pero… ¿Eso no la arruinaría? _Bha… solo ser amigos, con eso me conformo, los mejores y para siempre_.

-Gracias Toshi… te quiero –lo dijo sincero, como a un amigo o familiar muy cercano se le dice, pero ella se sintió un tanto nerviosa con ello, después le dio una mordida a su sandía… -. ¿En qué jodido momento acabaste con cuatro rebanadas tu solo? Bueno, ya da igual.

Bromeó y recuperó el ambiente agradable y normal entre ambos, dejando que el albino volviera a sentarse, dejándose caer hacia atrás, tomando otro trozo y comenzando a comerlo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando que sus amigas habían llegado, esto sería aún más pesado de lo que creía, no quería que ese momento acabara, aunque era interesante que lo hubiera hecho justo cuando el último rayo de luz de ese domingo, se extinguiera.

-Nos vemos mañana _compañero_ –se despidió, entrando a su casa, dejando la cascara de la sandía sobre el plato, junto a las seis que ya estaban antes ahí, riendo mentalmente, era cierto, una sola rebanada y él había devorado el resto.

Bajó a abrir la puerta con grandes zancadas, al abrirla la primera en saludarla fue la peli rosa, luego Nelliel, seguida de Ururu, dejando de una vez a todas entrar, subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de la melliza de cabello rubio cenizo, encontrándola terminando de cepillar su cabello y el cuarto sumamente reluciente.

-Chicas, pueden colgar sus uniformes en los percheros junto a la puerta -¿Qué? Oh es verdad, ellas irían mañana a la misma escuela que la morocha, eso cambiaba un poco su idea de una pacífica caminata junto a su mejor amigo, de hecho, la cambiaba radicalmente, pues seguro en el camino a la escuela se toparía con los molestos de sus futuros compañeros de clase.

-Gracias Yuzu-tan –habló la joven de orbes rubí, dedicando una suave sonrisa a la dueña de la alcoba.

-Traje varias cosas, maquillaje, revistas y otras cosas para la pijamada –de acuerdo, mala forma de empezar, seguro todo lo que la chica de notable rubor en las mejillas y mirada adormilada trajo para tratar en la reunión era solo con respecto a ropa, accesorios, zapatos, bolsos y muchachos…

-Buena idea, ahora solo hay que distribuirse…

-¡Yo pido el sofá! –se apresuró a decir la chica de cabello turquesa mientras se sentaba en el sillón blanco de la habitación de la melliza en cuestión.

-Bueno ¡Yo pido el inflable! –eligió la peli rosa, por lo que a las gemelas les apareció una gotita en la sien, "_Creo que hasta dentro de un rato que hagan lo que deseen en este sitio, no harán caso_" pensó la morocha y suspiró resignada.

-Hey Yuzu, encárgate de esto, iré por los bocadillos, ya han de estar listos –la mencionada solo asintió para poner manos a la obra y ayudar a la instalación de sus amigas en su alcoba/salón de reunión.

Simplemente bajó las escaleras después de caminar el pasillo, el cual estaba más alejado de los escalones que su propia alcoba, tranquila, sin preocupaciones reales se colocó los guantes de cocina, su especialidad no era cocinar, pero al menos un buen plato de arroz y como sacar cosas del horno, podía hacer sin estropear nada, orgullosa de que ninguna galleta callera al piso, se apresuró a colocarlas sobre la bandeja de acero con cuidado de que ninguna parte de los moldes quedara fuera y extrajo con algunos golpecitos las galletas, dejándolas con sus formas perfectas _"¿Yuzu siempre es tan femenina?"_ aquellos bocadillos mantenían una linda figura, ya sea de osos, estrellas, chappys, corazones, lunas y moñitos, imágenes perfectas a decir verdad.

-Sin duda es buena –se dijo a sí misma, su melliza era tan buena en el hogar como su propia madre, era seguro que cualquiera se derretiría por ella, si tan solo dejara de lado ese temor sin sentido ¿Por qué lo sentía? Oh bien, solo era natural.

Tomando un poco de aire, inhalando el delicioso aroma que aquel alimento destilaba, llenó sus pulmones y se apresuró a sacar las demás charolas pada realizar las mismas acciones que con la primera; lo meditó un poco ¿Cuál fue la mezcla que hizo ella obligada por su hermana? ¡Claro! Eran las últimas dos charolas, las cuales sin duda era un tanto más acopladas a la personalidad de la azabache, de una retorcida manera.

Ignoró olímpicamente los chappy y fue directo hacia los leones y fantasmas, tomando cinco de cada uno, anexando unas dos nubecillas que ella misma vació en los moldes; de una de las alacenas extrajo una bolsa de celofán, guardó en ella las doce galletas y sonrió satisfecha. Ya con todos los bocadillos en los platitos, subió con ellos haciendo varios malabares ¡Hey! Que llevar seis platos con más de veinte galletas en cada uno, es complicado.

-Yuzu abre, no puedo girar la perilla –se alejó a zona segura en el mismo pasillo la morocha una vez habló, justo a tiempo para ver como de la habitación saltaba hacia afuera una pulga rosada -. Por poco…

Susurró y entró como flash para dejar todo sobre la mesita que su melliza tenía ahora en el centro de la alcoba, respiró hondo y volvió a salir directo a la cocina, alegando un "Ya vuelvo" sencillo, para tomar de la planta baja, la bolsita con los bocadillos, entrar a su habitación velozmente, tomar uno de sus escasos listones –que nunca había usado-, para sujetar la bolsa con él y escribir una nota de papel, doblarla, abrir la puerta del balcón y salir a tocar la puerta de su vecino, abriendo la ventana del albino sin preguntar para así dejar caer dentro de la alcoba, por el espacio abierto, las galletas, siendo lanzada después la nota.

Como una infraganti con las mejillas coloradas, volvió a su casa, cerró con pasador la puerta y ventana, en su totalidad esta última fue cubierta por aquella cortina azul, respirando aceleradamente detrás de la puerta, unos segundos después se normalizó y caminó como si nada al cuarto de la gemela rubia cenizo, cerrando su propia pieza.

-Listo, ahora sí, vamos a disfrutar de la pijamada chicas –sonrió feliz, recibiendo un "Si" grupal y animado.

…

Entre todo tipo de charlas, risas, anécdotas, juegos y demás cosas, la velada se fue volando. Media hora después de que comenzaron con la reunión, llegó la dueña de la casa, acompañada de su hijo el mayor de los Kurosaki, el cual, ayudaba con las bolsas del mandado, después de encontrarse con él y Rukia en el mercado.

Las escenas fueron cómicas en su totalidad, después de avisar Masaki su llegada junto con Ichigo, las mellizas salieron del cuarto y bajaron a recibirlos, aunque sus amigas también las acompañaron. Después del saludo de la rubia y la azabache, Nelliel se colgó de la espalda del peli naranja, gritando enérgicamente "Itsygo" dejando a Karin con una loca pregunta _"¿Cuándo demonios le llamara por su nombre bien pronunciado?"_ entre balanceo y balanceo para sacarse de encima a la peli verde, el Kurosaki mayor acabó de cara contra el suelo.

Nel terminó sentada en su espalda, siendo imitada por Ururu y Yachiru, dejando al resto de la familia dueña de la casa, con una divertida situación… bueno, después de tantos años ya era costumbre que las amigas de las gemelas, molestaran al hermano mayor de estas, era algo así como una ley obligatoria ya, lo que de alguna forma era cómico para el chico de orbes chocolates… una muy retorcida forma, siendo sinceros ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Si tenía su lado masoquista, por algo su prometida era Rukia Kuchiki.

La mujer dueña de la casa les preparó más bocadillos y chocolate caliente para su reunión, una vez las dejó de nuevo en la alcoba de la más dulce de las Kurosaki… algo bueno, pues con Yachiru no duraron demasiado tiempo los primeros bocadillos; así la noche continuó avanzando, tocando temas como música, películas, zapatos, ropa, comida, videojuegos, programas de TV, mascotas, flores, lugares de moda, chicos… la mayoría de los temas no le gustaban a la morocha, porque en todo tenía que salir a relucir la palabra "pareja" o "romántico" bueno ¿Realmente todas las adolescentes les tenía que importar eso? Agradecía que no todo fuera sobre eso.

Bien, sin duda hubo momentos que hicieron sentir muy cómoda a la oji negra, como cuando Nel comenzó a platicar de su nuevo record en el videojuego de Teken, los combos y el tiempo record en el que pasó cada nivel y lucha, oh como cuando la peli rosa sacó a relucir los programas de TV de comedia que tanto le gustaban, sacando al aire una que otra buena y sonora carcajada de las presentes en la habitación ¡Incluso Ururu! Bueno, uno de los temas que también la hizo relajarse fue que comenzaron a platicar de las nuevas películas, la chica de orbes azules era adicta a las de acción, terror y gore, justo como la chica de orbes ónix.

Pero no, de todos los temas las chicas tenían que acabar con los muchachos y todo lo referente a ellos…

-Nel-tan ya, cuenta bien a bien ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo te sentiste tú? –Cuestionó la peli rosa con gran curiosidad, causando un enorme rubor en las mejillas de la mencionada.

-Bueno, pues… Grimm-kun… el… el fue muy tierno con… conmigo –comenzó con su relato la peli turquesa sin poner peros, mientras jugaba con sus manos –, cuando me… me pidió que fuera… su novia en… en la fuente… tomo mi mano con la suya… se acercó poco a poco… y más… ¡Kami-sama estaba tan nerviosa! Y entonces cerré mis ojos… y… ¡Mi corazón no dejaba de latir!... Entonces lo sentí… sus labios con los míos… y… ¡Hay, hay, hay!

-¡Que romántico! –expresó de vuelta la energética chica de orbes rubí para después mirar de forma picara a la chica de mejillas rosadas.

-No, no y no Yachiru. Ya se los he contado montones de veces, por lo que no pienso repetirlo de nuevo.

-Moh, que aburrida eres Ururu-pin –infló sus mejillas y soltó el aire para comenzar con un monologo al aire con una enorme sonrisa, a nadie en específico -. El primer beso de todos ha de ser romántico, especial… ¡Sumamente lindo! Algo sin duda inolvidable… ¿Cómo fue el tuyo Ka-chan?

Directo, sin rodeos, demasiado obvio, tanto que la chica de orbes ágata, a quien la más pequeña de estatura se había tomado la libertad de interrogar de la nada, sin trapujos, casi muere ahogada con el bendito oso de chocolate que estaba comiéndose en esos momentos.

¡Bendita impresión! A veces creía que la más acelerada en sus pensamientos era la que precisamente lucía más pequeña que cualquiera "_Endemoniada Yachiru_" se quejó y maldijo mentalmente mientras trataba de recobrarla compostura y con ello el aire, ignorando el sonrojo que se colocaba de a poco en sus pómulos; cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse, captó que todas en la habitación le prestaban una horrorosa atención, como cuando la pareja principal de sus idiotas doramas se confiesa el uno al otro y al fin después de tanto van a besarse.

-¿Qué? –su pregunta era tan obvia que hasta ella misma en vez de hacerla sonar fuerte y temible como muchas de sus frases, le dio un tono suave y dubitativo.

-¿Qué cómo fue tu primer beso **Y con quién**? –incluso su hermana la interrogaba ¡Qué demonios! Hasta énfasis en el quien había hecho.

-Pff… no tengo que de…

-¡Kya! Karin-chan seguro no ha dado su primer beso ¡Chicas esto es grave! ¡Gravísimo! Tenemos que hacer algo por ella –oh si, sus temores siempre fueron atinados a existir en su totalidad, justo frente a ella, Nel, quien sacó sus conclusiones junto al resto, comenzaba a planear una buena situación para la azabache y su "Primer beso" sin dejarla terminar si quiera su oración.

-¡Basta! –Inquirió colérica mientras que el rojo en sus pómulos se extendía poco a poco, todas se limitaron a verla con un poco de pavor, pues se había puesto de pie en su lugar de un simple salto -. Yo SI he dado mi primer beso…

-¿Con quién? ¿Cómo? –aunque logró hacer énfasis en el "sí" su voz perdió fuerza al final de la oración, dejando al resto de las presentes con la duda carcomiéndolas:

*¿Quién se había atrevido a besarla?

*¿Por qué?

*¿Cómo?

***¿Dónde que ellas no lo sabían?**

-Bueno yo… -comenzó con el mismo volumen de voz que al final de su anterior frase.

-Detalles Ka-chan –exigió la más pequeña de todas en estatura.

-Bien –se dijo así misma, solo tenía que describir a su mejor amigo sin los detalles que lo ubicaran, así que sería sencillo ¿No? -. Es más alto que yo _no por mucho_, su cabello siempre lo peina rebelde _y es de un inusual blanco que desafía las leyes de la gravedad_, fuerte, atlético, de lindos ojos brillantes _con un bellísimo color verde turquesa que consiguen me pierda del resto del mundo._

Su rostro se coloreó por completo ¿Porqué había agregado todo ello en su mente? Las chicas contuvieron la respiración ¿Realmente era la demonio Kurosaki quien estaba frente a ellas? Tan… femenina, se observaba con un resplandor nunca antes visto en sus orbes oscuros y aquel sonrojo que portaba, la hacía lucir sumamente tierna e… indefensa, la morocha prosiguió con lo que habían pedido –exigido saber de alguna forma más realista-, ignorando las miradas de interés sobrehumano en ella.

-El es… muy divertido, asombroso, en ocasiones hasta infantil, dulce, romántico, detallista… un chico increíble –soltó un suspiro sin si quiera pensarlo o planearlo y sonrió mientras seguía con sus palabras-. Estoy bastante segura de que no lo conocen ni conocerán. Fue ya hace un tiempo, en el parque, debido a que es muy… sobre protector y hasta un tanto celoso… no había nadie más cerca.

Mintió. Bueno, ninguna conocería ese lado de Toshiro que solo le mostraba a ella; se felicitó por ello e incluso se alegró; Hitsugaya, **su** Shiro-chan era **su** secreto personal.

-¿Cómo fue? –habló Ururu tratando de no romper la atmosfera extraña de la que la azabache era protagonista, recuperando a penas un poco el habla. Karin levantó la vista al techo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Muy lindo y especial –devolvió la vista a sus amigas y casi como un vómito verbal comenzó a relatar -. _Toshiro,_ el me regaló una pequeña flor que levantó de entre los arbustos el lugar, muy linda de un color blanco. Me sonrió tan dulce y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me dijo que "No esperaba que yo creyera en estas cosas del primer beso y que esto era lo único que podría ofrecerme" y cerré mis ojos ante su evidente cercanía, pero… cuando sentí en mis labios algo cálido, los abrí de golpe como si fueran platos enormes. No pude ver sus lindos ojos _aguamarina que tanto me encantan_, pero noté su sonrojo; mis pies comenzaron a sentirse ligeros y en mi estomago comenzaron a sentirse cosquillas, así que volví a cerrar mis ojos para corresponder el beso… fue mágico… también era su primer beso, yo mejor que nadie lo sé, **por nada del mundo lo cambiaría o cambiaré.**

De nuevo había agregado partes en su mente y hasta hecho énfasis en algunas partes. Sumergida en sus recuerdos, justo de aquel momento suspiró y al fin después de tanto, notó el enorme calor en su rostro, pero las yemas de sus dedos fueron a sus belfos, sonriendo tontamente, pero un gritito la sacó de su burbuja.

-¡Kya! Qué lindo ¡Estas enamorada! –todas parecían estar de acuerdo con ello, la chica de ojos ónix solo atinó a volver a sonreír pues aún estaba un poco dopada por ese recuerdo tan real.

-¿Cuál era su nombre Karin ne-chan? –no esperaba eso, bueno, de alguna manera sí, pero no quería que nadie en absoluto supiera aquel nombre que guardaba en sus pensamientos.

-SE-CRE-TO –separó las sílabas y se terminó de un trago el chocolate que su madre le había preparado a ella y a sus amigas, recuperando con ello su actitud normal, como sea a su parecer, ya era bastante tarde y ni en un millón de años les revelaría aquel nombre -. En fin, mañana es el primer día de escuela y tenemos que dormir, no podemos faltar.

-Moh, Karin eres una aburrida aguafiestas de primera –regañó y reprochó Nelliel, recibiendo una fulminante mirada en respuesta, lo que eliminó todo reproche de su sistema -. H-hai… buenas noches… chicas…

-Cuando Ka-chan quiere, puede pasar de un gatito mimado a un león gruñón que da mucho miedo –se burló la peli rosa que también fue en dirección al lugar donde dormiría mientras ignoraba la miraba de fuego que la asesinaba _"¿Cómo jodidos un gatito y un león?"._

-Ururu ¿No quieres dormir en mi cuarto? –sugirió la azabache sonando tranquila aunque, realmente quería apretar y romper el pequeño cuello de la peli rosa, a lo que la mencionada negó ligeramente.

-No gracias Karin-san. Traje un futón muy cómodo, así no habría problema. Buenas noches –comenzó a acomodar el lugar donde descansaría ¿Cómo demonios había cargado un futón completo ella sola? Bueno, era la segunda más fuerte de la secundaria. La Kurosaki de cabellera ébano se levantó, tomó los platos y tazas para después salir de la alcoba de su hermana.

-Descansen chicas, buenas noches. Hasta mañana Yuzu –se despidió y cerró con el pié la alcoba, llevando los trastos sucios al lavadero y luego yendo a su propia habitación, donde se retiró los vendajes que estaban debajo de la desgastada blusa gris opaco que usaba como pijama y al fin, se tiró a su cama para dormitar unas horas antes de aquel día.

…

Cinco de la madrugada, ahora le agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, el haber obligado a las chicas a dormir a las diez de la noche, si no, su energía no le bastaría el resto de la jornada ¿Por qué diablos sus parpados estaban de par en par desde diez minutos atrás? No, no era insomnio, había dormido como un bebé anoche, solo que casi como si tuviera un reloj interno, programado a cierta hora para sonar y abrir como si nada sus ojos, se despertó.

-Maldita sea –siseó en la ya no tan profunda oscuridad de su habitación, levantándose y estirando sus agarrotados músculos del cuello, brazos, cadera y piernas.

Tomó sin mucho ánimo –pero extraña energía en su sistema a esa hora del día-, sus toallas, sandalias y pasó de largo hasta la puerta de su cuarto de baño personal, dejando en la repisa de este, las telas para secarse, retirando de su piel la pijama y dando un paso dentro de la tina, cerrando la cortina de hule; abrió la llave del agua caliente y dio un respingo al sentir chocar el líquido frío con su nívea piel, temperatura que cambió a tibia y después a caliente, siendo modulada al clima predilecto de la azabache.

Fue relajante, media hora, tal vez un tanto más, pero hace largo rato que no tenía una ducha de aquellas: durante las vacaciones los planes de su hermano mayor, su loco padre, su hermana gemela, su madre, su cuñada o la familia de esta última, la dejaban levantarse justo al punto en el que tomaba un veloz baño para llegar a tiempo. Por fortuna, después de estos planes le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para pasar un agradable rato jugando con su amigo/vecino o simplemente charlando mientras comían algo y observaban el paisaje tranquilamente, ya cuando no tenían ánimos de salir, se ponían a jugar videojuegos, ver películas, comer o charlar en sus habitaciones: en resumen, esta era la primera ducha en mucho tiempo que duraba más de quince minutos, oh dicho de otra forma "más de lo necesario".

Suspiró tan ligero, enroscó su cabello ébano en su toalla vino y su cuerpo en la negra, saliendo del baño una vez colocó la ropa sucia en el cesto de la misma y cerró la puerta que unía aquel cuarto con su alcoba personal; con ligeros pasos llegó a su armario, seleccionó su ropa interior, se vistió con ella y revistió sus curvas como siempre con las vendas, para ir directo a con su uniforme nuevo, parecido al que su hermano había usado en la preparatoria –debido a que era justamente a la que asistiría ahora –, lo observó unos minutos y al fin se vistió:

En vez de una falda gris, llevaba un pantalón ajustado en las piernas y un tanto flojo en la cadera para ocultar los vendajes, la parte superior era una blusa de tirantes roja sin algún estampado, sobre esta una playera escolar masculina algo pegada a su cuerpo pero no demasiado, desfajada, de manga corta que le daba un toque formal pero juvenil. Siempre agradecería que Ishida, el amigo de su hermano Ichigo, le aceptara diseñar sus uniformes como pasatiempo de su empleo en el hospital del padre de este mismo: ni loca utilizaría la blusa ajustada o la falda como el resto _¡Ja! Falda, si como no._

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su armario y asintió orgullosa… notando de paso que en verdad como Toshiro le dijo una ocasión, ese lugar era un verdadero asco. Resopló resignada, arreglaría un poquitín aquel sitio, levantando por aquí, doblando por allá, colgando una que otra cosa, arreglando sus balones y redes… ¡Listo! Al menos lucía decente aquello ahora… un poco… más que antes… bha "_Se ve mejor y punto_".

Se acercó a su cama y la arregló también, al terminar miró el reloj de su despertado y sonrió, contando un poco ya los momentos… no, sonó la alarma a los segundos, ya eran las seis veinte; la desactivó y caminó a su tocador, donde se arregló el cabello que gracias a la toalla y todo aquello, parecía una de esas bolas de ligas enormes que colocaban en la tele, en esos programas de records y cosas raras. Después de una lucha feroz lo dejó lacio y sin enredos, lo sujetó en una coleta alta, con sus típicos mechones naturales adornando y enmarcando su rostro mientras colgaban a un costado de su cara.

-Victoria –sonrió a su reflejo y notó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta del balcón, asomándose un poco, notó una cabellera blanca en movimiento en la recamara vecina, sonrió un poco y abrió de par aquella cortina por la que estaba espiando, mandando un rápido saludo, tomó de la silla de su escritorio la mochila blanca con estampado de un dragón rojo, para salir de su alcoba e ir derecho al comedor.

-Buenos días Ichi-nii, oka-san –saludó a quienes estaban en el lugar y tomó asiento en uno de los lugares vacios.

-Buenos días Karin ¿Emocionada por tu primer día? –amable como siempre, le devolvió el saludo la mujer de cabello castaño claro.

-Ugh. Solo te advertiré de una vez algunas cosas: Cuidado con Byakuya, Kempachi, Ukitake, Urahara, Aizen y uno que otro loco de la escuela. Créeme, no querrás que te marque desde el inicio por el apellido Kurosaki –sentenció el chico de ojos almendrado, bueno, la forma en que él se hizo con aquella fama de chico malo, todo el asunto del apellido, cargarlo no era una de las mejores cosas que pudiera tener la azabache en aquella escuela, sobre todo si era precisamente **ella** quien asistiría.

-Yo no meteré la pata como tu Ichi-nii –recalcó la morena al tiempo que su madre dejaba un plato de curry, uno de arroz y un vaso de jugo frente a ella -. Gracias mamá.

-¡Oh Masaki mis hijas ya son todas unas señoritas! ¡Ya están en preparatoria! –sonó desde la entrada de la casa, obteniendo un par de entrecejos fruncidos por parte de los dos hermanos en el comedor: el padre de la familia había llegado justo a tiempo "_Vaya dolor de cabeza_".

-Bien –avisó el peli naranja levantándose de la mesa, llevando los trastos al fregadero, lavándolos, dejándolos en el secador y regresando a tomar el maletín del respaldo de la silla, donde estaba sentado -, me voy adelantando, quedé de pasar por Rukia para llegar temprano, además no quiero lidiar con el vie… ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡No se saluda con una patada en la cara viejo loco! Arg, me largo ya. Nos vemos en la escuela Karin… ¡Buen día Yuzu!

El progenitor de los hermanos había pateado al chico de cabello anaranjado en la cara al tiempo que decía un "Good morning" como saludo. Arriba la mencionada al final en la despedida de Ichigo terminaba de levantar a una peli rosa testaruda, una dormilona peli turquesa y una roca de orbes azules; en el comedor la "vieja cabra" como era llamado Isshin por la morena, terminaba de molestar a su primogénito cuando un puñetazo revelación le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo en K.O., cortesía de una oji negra algo cabreada por la actitud de su padre. Aprovechando este corto lapso el mayor de los hermanos salió de la casa directo a la casa de su prometida para recogerla e ir a su nuevo trabajo como entrenador del equipo de americano y profesor de educación física de la Academia de Karakura y ella como profesora de música… fortuna que su familia tuviera tantas influencias para que a ese par de recién graduados les dieran esos empleos…y que a Rukia no le hubieran dado el empleo de profesora de artes.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto –si no es que menos-, el líder de la familia Kurosaki (N/A: ¿Wtf?) estaba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno en el asiento antes ocupado por el chico de ojos chocolate, mientras que arriba se escuchó un ajetreo, y, para que no fuera de impertinente, Karin pateó su espinilla debajo de la mesa, dejándolo con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Masaki! Nuestra hija no me quiere –lloriqueó el peli negro las faldas de su esposa, consiguiendo solo un suspiro de resignación, con una mirada cálida y divertida por la situación, a la par que los tres baños arriba eran ocupados velozmente pues las invitadas entraron a tomar una ducha como la que la morocha hubiera tomado si se hubiera levantado a su hora normal… ósea si se hubiera levantado tarde.

La chica en el comedor resopló densamente mientras digería su alimento con toda tranquilidad del mundo ¿Llegaría tarde incluso si se levantaba temprano? Aparentemente si lo haría, aunque la tentadora idea de salir justo en ese momento e ir al colegio en calma acompañada unicamente de su vecino era muy, pero muy, pero muy tentadora.

_Nha…_

Se la vivirían quejándose todo el día, si no es que toda la semana y esa no era la mejor opción si lo pensaba bien, pues tenerlas encima solo molestando, reprochándole que las "había abandonado" no era tan gustoso, de hecho hasta eliminaba la tentación de si quiera pensarlo; a los minutos su rubia gemela bajó a la cocina a acompañar a su madre en la preparación de los almuerzos de las chicas de la casa y también el de su hermano mayor –quien seguro no se había llevado algún alimento para pasar el tiempo-, mientras tomaba el desayuno, sin olvidar el saludo cordial a todos los miembros de la familia presentes.

La más dulce de las Kurosaki llevaba un traje guinda en una pieza, un jumper de falda con una blusa blanca con las mangas cortas un tanto abombadas, calcetas negras y un suéter del mismo color con botones dorados, el cabello sujeto en dos colas altas que caían con gracia por su espalda.

Fue rápido, a penas y unos quince minutos y ya se encontraban desayunando las invitadas de ayer, sentadas en la mesa, mientras que la morocha lavaba los trastos que había usado, escuchándolas debatir entre "Quien había salido primero de bañarse", por ende "Quien había sido la más rápida" discusión que, la aburría demasiado; sintió su bolsillo vibrar un poco, se secó las manos y, dejó sus platos y su vaso en el secador, yendo al baño de la planta baja a lavarse los dientes mientras sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón su celular, para revisar el mensaje que le había llegado:

_De: White-Hitsu_

_Para: Rin-Black_

_Hey ya estoy aquí afuera._

_Te espero aquí… bueno, a todas (e.e)_

_Creo que no tendremos nada de tranquilo_

_En el camino ¿Verdad?_

Sonrió por aquello y contestó el texto tecleando ágilmente, colocando "Enviar" y cerrándolo para asomarse por el marco de la entrada si ya estaban terminando, cosa que por fortuna si sucedió, terminaban de levantar sus platos para dejarlos en el lavabo.

_De: Rin-Black_

_Para: White-Hitsu_

_Ok ok, pero como dices, no será_

_Nada tranquilo, iremos acompañados_

_De estas tres chifladas, pero bueno_

_(3) Es lo divertido de la situación _

_Shiro-chan… nos vemos ahorita._

-Hey, ya vámonos –avisó Karin firmemente, caminando hacia la sala a tomar su mochila para salir por la puerta del frente, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de asistir a la escuela –. Vaya que es extraño salir por aquí.

-Lo mismo pensé Karin –la mencionada dio un ligero saltito, no había notado la presencia del peli blanco, por lo que le dio un golpe en el brazo -. Auch… agresiva…

-Pues no me asustes así –infló un poco sus mejillas y sonrió ligeramente, por lo divertido de la situación, más se borró su gesto al notar que en su mochila negra llevaba luciendo la bolsa de celofán con el listón -. P… porque lo traes…

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Ayer no pude acabármelas, así que me las llevaré a la escuela ¿Porque? –sonrió socarronamente pero volvió a su aspecto frío.

-P… pero… pff… idiota –se resignó y cruzó sus brazos, al tiempo que el resto salía por la puerta delantera, más Yuzu se quedó en el marco de la puerta para despedirlas -. Hey Yuzu, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-Hai Karin-chan, gracias. Cuídense mucho y mucha suerte a todas ¡Hey Karin toma! Nos vemos después –las despidió con la mano y las chicas invitadas a la casa la abrazaron después de que la melliza le entregó a su hermana azabache un paquete con dos obentous para el almuerzo, Karin solo le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, dejando a la rubia apresurarse a entrar a la casa y salir de nueva cuenta por la puerta trasera de su hogar, mientras que todos los demás comenzaron con su camino a aquella nueva aventura: La Academia de Karakura.

-Ichigo dijo que allá nos vería, supongo le entregaré su almuerzo y podremos buscar un lugar para estar más a gusto que con todo el gentío de la cafetería –comenzó con la sugerencia la chica de cabello ébano, que aunque solo era para él albino, todas se metieron en la conversación.

-Ka-chan da buenas ideas, sería más a gusto que esperar a que alguien llegue y nos robe los dulces.

-Yachiru, contigo tenemos abasto de ladrones de dulce –explicó la chica de orbes aceituna y cabello verdoso, con un tanto de diversión y burla.

-Jum… es cierto ¡Oigan los chicos nos iban a estar esperando cerca de la escuela! Hay que apresurarnos –volvió a decir la chica de cabello rosado.

-¿Vez? Te dije que no sería NADA tranquilo el caminar a la escuela.

-Si fuéramos los dos solos si fuera pacífico –no lo demostraba, pero la oji negra mantenía un poco de nervios, aquellos susurros eran solo para ellos dos, por lo que se armó de valor y preguntó -. Oye… ¿Solo encontraste las galletas que hornee?

-Si –asintió solo una vez desinteresado, con la bolsa campantemente balanceándose a la par de sus pasos y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

-¿Seguro? ¿Nada más?

-¿Debía de haber algo más a caso Karin?

-No… -se hizo guardar silencio ¿Qué rayos había pasado con aquella nota?

Seguro eso era una clara señal, ellos siempre serían nada más que amigos, el su apoyo y ella el de él, no había más; suspiró ligeramente por ello, tal vez en serio era eso lo más correcto Pfff _"¿Qué más podrían llegar a ser? ¡Nada!" _sonrió divertida por aquello, con que no tuvieran que aconsejarse de _todo_, aunque bueno, seguro el solo la veía como amigo, un compañero incondicional _"¿Oh amiga y compañera incondicional?"_ ¡Bha! Ya, era demasiada vuelta al asunto.

El camino no era largo, ni pesado se le hizo, menos cuando se encontró con el resto de los chicos: Grimmjow, Jinta, Yumichika e Ikkaku, con los que el resto del camino se la pasó bromeando –exceptuando los momentos en los que llegaban a estar de "cursis" con sus respectivas parejas, bueno, solo dos de ellos.

¿Qué les esperaría en la escuela a partir de ahora? Por un instante sintió que el piso se movía, aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a hacerse presente, como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Paso saliva pesadamente, pues con cada paso a su colegio, el sentimiento se acrecentaba, eso no era nada bueno, pero no faltaría a la escuela en esos momentos, menos con Ichigo rondando por los pasillos de aquella institución… eso era una mala noticia, hasta ahora se ponía a pensar en ello, aunque tenía algo de bueno, entre menos se preocupaba por ello, menos se sentía aquella extraña sensación.

Al fin, después de un camino largo **Y** de llegar a tiempo a la academia, estaban frente a la reja de la escuela, así que dieron algunos pasos dentro, siendo que la peli negra seguía lamentándose de que su hermano estuviera trabajando ahí, al igual que su próxima cuñada, el hermano de su cuñada, el tutor de sus amigos Ururu y Jinta y un sinfín de "locos" como su propio hermano los había denominado. Todo comenzaba ahora.

* * *

**Contestaciones a reviews**

Akari Kiseki: La verdad concuerdo contigo, yo NO SOLO LO BESABA… bueno, todas nosotras que no le haríamos jajaja… Bueno, gracias por decir que la leeras :3 a decir verdad pensé un tanto las cosas y NO, no será tan fácil como todas creen, pero, será linda la historia. Espero este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior y lamento la demora, en serio. Gracias por tu opinión, pronto –espero- estará por aquí "Como perros y gatos" como gran ganador.

Mikoto-Uchiha06: Nueva lectora *_* gracias por tu review y tu emoción indescriptible (?), y espero entre publicación y publicación de "Felicidad" y "Como perros y gatos" colocar también "¿Amor a un shinigami? ¡Qué locura!" para tu gusto personal y el de otros tantos.

: ¡Kya! ¡Tocaya! –Alejandra –Qué lindo que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir… si, si será larga –a penas van 3 capítulos y tres días, pensando en que desarrollaré los tres años de preparatoria y… me callo o doy spoilers XD… -y si, lástima que hay pocas de esta linda pareja, siendo que sin duda es HERMOSA. Espero llegar a colocarlas todas y sin duda por votación ganó la que dices XD

hitalex123: ¡Perdón por tardar dos semanas! Pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Me emocioné mucho al colocar el beso a decir verdad y es que pensé _"¿Por qué diablos pondré un beso acá apasionado si son amigos Y es su primer beso?"_ aunque ganas no me faltaron XD Oh y como dices "Como perros y gatos" si, tendrá comedia. No sé, no se me da lo cursi tanto… si te das cuenta por el fic XD… caigo más en lo cómico o lo de acción. Tus dudas solo me queda decir las responderé con el paso del fic muajajaja

artemisa93: Creo según tus elecciones eres de las más apegadas a lo original del anime y manga, oh eso creo yo según lo que elegiste XD ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero colocar pronto las que tú elegiste Y que este capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior.

También quiero agradecer a quien me agrega a favoritos como historia y me sigue como autora 3 que honor:

hitsukarin4lyf

hitalex123

Mikoto-Uchiha06

* * *

_Las quiere_

**Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya**


	4. Primer día Ch 4

**Summary**

_¿Los cambios son buenos, no? Pero… ¿Y si hay terceras personas involucradas?_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin han sido amigos desde que ambos tienen memoria, a la vez que son vecinos y compañeros de secretos y aventuras. A pesar de su gran amistad, siempre han sido rivales debido a que terminaban inscritos en diferentes escuelas, las cuales los hacían enfrentarse en una forma de decirlo, por lo que al terminar la secundaria anuncian que la preparatoria la estudiaran en la "Academia de Karakura" al fin siendo de la misma escuela. Sin imaginarse que, esto cambiara su vida por completo, cambio… cambio, vaya que hay locuras pero todo sea por aquella felicidad siempre mencionada ¿No? HitsuKarin|| HitsuxKarin|| Hitsurin|| TouRin_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente trolera de Kubo sempai, yo solo escribo por locura XD**

Respuestas a los reviews hasta abajo –w– y mi larga carta de disculpa también, si alguien quiere leerla (?).

**Advertencia**

**Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática-, son bienvenidos.**

* * *

…

**Felicidad**

…

**Capítulo IV**

…

**Primer día**

…

* * *

Un pie en los terrenos de la escuela y ya estaban llamando la atención, bueno, en el lugar los colores más llamativos de cabello eran purpura y verde limón, por lo que aquel grupo de amigos destacaba notablemente ¡Que no todos los días gente con aquellas descripciones se presentaban! Si, demasiado llamativo para el gusto de Karin, aunque a pesar de todo estaba acostumbrada… de alguna forma, bastante extraña.

A diferencia de la planeada y tan anhelada estadía normal, oh una entrada sencilla sin ser el centro de atención, pareciera que todo el mundo quería que aquel "grupito" fuera el foco de atención: empezando por el color de cabello de algunos, bueno, de todos, terminando por los colores de los orbes de cada uno, como lo era el rosa chillón de Yachiru con sus orbes color rojo escarlata, el azul celeste del chico de orbes del mismo color, oh el rojo sangre en la cabeza de Jinta, el turquesa en la cabellera perteneciente a Nel ¡Y como ignorar el blanco natural de Hitsugaya con esos ojos aguamarina tan sorprendentes! Oh el cabello azul naval de la prima del peli rojo… incluso el profundo y brillante negro de la cabellera de Karin, claro, Yumichica y su "lindo" cabello azulado también llamaba la atención y, bueno, no todos los estudiantes llevan la cabeza rapada como Madarame.

¿Saben? Algunos creyeron incluso que eran de una banda de maleantes o tal vez los yakuza, más por el escándalo que traían, pues como ya se imaginaran, no caminaban tranquilos y en silencio: el peli celeste mantenía una pelea verbal con nuestra bola de pachinko favorita, mientras Nelliel y la chica de orbes rubí apostaban para ver quien ganaría, dejando a Yumichika lamentándose de la poca estética que los que estaban disputando lucían, Ururu y Jinta platicaban y de vez en cuando el peli rojo molestaba a su prima jalando sus cuernitos sobre su rostro. Como último toque, el dúo "HitsuKarin" con cara de pocos amigos caminaban con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otra mantenía sujeta su mochila, la correspondiente a cada uno claro.

Como era de esperar, infundieron temor, más sobre ello, admiración: se tenía que admitir que Grimmjow al igual que su pareja, tenían una belleza salvaje e indomable, Toshiro y su aspecto, daban a las féminas del lugar un "espécimen" de lo más exótico, por su parte Ururu y Yachiru tenían su encanto, nuestro calvo favorito (N/A: –la autora quedó inconsciente por 15 minutos gracias a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza–) y Yumichika, encantaban muy a su manera ¡Por kami que incluso Karin! Extraño de alguna manera pero su porte rebelde y de pocos amigos muy parecido al de su hermano mayor, causaba un contraste con el resto, siendo el resultado de algunas miradas de admiración, curiosidad e incredulidad, sobre aquello, tal vez los más disimulados y ocultos en el tumulto de gente en la entrada, eran un par de orbes azul turquesa que de momento por momento se desviaban de la pantalla de su consola portátil, al singular uniforme de la azabache, quien inmutable ante cualquier mirada alrededor, caminaba en el grupo, ya acostumbrada al farullo que todos estos ocasionaban.

-Dejen ya de parlotear y revisemos de una jodida vez las listas –el tono amenazador que salió en cada una de las palabras del albino, colocó en silencio hasta al testarudo del chico con porte felino, el cual añadió en el silencio un bufido por el mal humor de su compañero.

-Si –recibió como respuesta general y el que "sugirió amablemente" la idea pasó al frente acompañado a un costado de la morocha, la cual solo no había explotado porque su amigo de pelo blanco se atrevió a hablar, antes que ella perdiera los estribos.

Al llegar notaron como todos los de diferentes grupos, terminaban por alejarse de la pizarra donde estaban colgadas las listas, de un salto, Yachiru llegó a la espalda de la oji negra, la cual suspiró ya resignada de aquello, pues siempre terminaba de "transporte" para la peli rosa, la cual extrañamente en lugar de estar saltando sobre su "caballito" se encontraba en silencio revisando atenta las listas de primer año, con una expresión tranquila, la más cercana a su vista era la del grupo 1-B, al encontrar los nombres de sus amigos, leía en voz alta –dejando a Karin medio sorda–, como si fuera el parlante personal de aquellos jóvenes.

-Hanakari Jinta, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, Kurosaki Karin, Kusajishi Yachiru, Madarame Ikkaku, Tsumugiya Ururu, Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel… mmm jajaja son los únicos nombres que conozco del uno be –anunció y los orbes de la mascota y transporte del altavoz (N/A: wtf…), se movieron en dirección a la lista del otro grupo, siendo el primer nombre de esta, reconocido: Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Mientras leía cada nombre a la par que el peli plateado a su lado, notaba nombres algo extraños, como el tal Kodoku Nova, Francesca Mila Rose, Emilou Apache, Cyan Sung-Sun, oh Narukina Haineko y un sinfín más, aunque se detuvo en seco al leer claramente "Hitsugaya Toshiro" ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué siempre estaban separados? Maldijo entre dientes y sin mucho ánimo ya, terminó de leer la lista, pasando saliva al reconocer otros dos apellidos…

-Porque a mi kami-sama –susurró y zapeó su frente con la palma de su mano, extrañando a algunos, solo sabiendo la razón de aquella acción, el peli blanco que aunque estaba igual de sorprendido que la chica, lo sabía disimular bien… justo detrás de aquel montón de gente se hallaba la razón de aquella acción, la cual se dejó hacer notar a los segundos.

-Hey enclenques háganse a un lado que quiero revisar mi grupo ¡Idiotas! ¡Abran paso o les rompo la nariz! –una chica algo baja de estatura, pero por mucho más alta que la de ojos rubí en la espalda de Karin, comenzó a empujar entre maldiciones y amenazas a los amigos del caballo humano (?).

De aquella chica resaltaba un singular colmillito en sus labios, sus pecas y su cabello rubio, sin olvidar su agresiva y altanera actitud, con la cual se abrió paso. Al llegar al frente de la tabla, revisó y gritó desde el frente con el mismo tono agresivo.

-¡He Lisa! ¡Que estamos en el "A" así que deja de leer tus mangas triple X y vámonos a…! –cortó su propio grito en forma de oración al notar la chica de la coleta alta y sonrió -. ¡Pero mira que nos trajo el viento! ¡Pero si es la demonio del soccer! ¡La mismísima Kurosaki Karin!

-¿Qué? –por primera vez prestó atención la mencionada por la rubia, cerrando su libro/manga de una vez, acercándose a quien la había llamado -. Oh, si es ella, esto es una sorpresa.

La joven Kurosaki alzó la vista algo cansina, ignorando olímpicamente como la había llamado y resopló, tarde o temprano la vería en los pasillos, en el comedor o en algún sitio "¿Pero porque justo ahora con todos alrededor?" pensó mientras observaba con un deje de aburrimiento y pesadez a la rubia y a la otra chica de gafas rojas, con el uniforme un tanto más corto, cabello largo sujeto en una trenza, ambas chicas la miraban directamente.

-Ka-tan ¿Quiénes son? Te conocen muy bien para llamarte demonio –se burló Yachiru al bajar de la espalda de la morocha y alejarse a zona segura.

-Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadomarou Lisa… viejas amigas –a los nombres, el albino dio un respingo, recordando otro nombre que se asociaba a estos, por lo que revisó las listas de los demás grupos… no, no estaba ¡Vaya suerte! -. ¿Cómo están? Hace rato que no las veía.

-Bien, bien aquí… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Karin no vengas a hablarnos como si nada después de no mostrar señales de vida en más de cuatro años! –gritó furiosa la primera en ser presentada.

-Siempre tan escandalosa –comentó el chico de ojos aguamarina, ahora con ambas manos en los bolsillos, desinteresado.

-¿Heee? ¡Mira Lisa lo que trajo el viento! ¡Un chibi copo de nieve! ¡Enano cuanto tiempo! –la sorpresa del resto de los amigos de Karin y Toshiro era lógica, aunque era más la risa que tenían por como habían llamado al albino, tanta risa que casi no la podían controlar.

Una venita salteada se presentó en la frente del ofendido, aquella mocosa siempre sabía cómo molestarlo y hacerlo salir de sus estribos, así que inhaló profundo eh intentó tranquilizarse pero…

-¡A quien putas le llamas enano! ¡No tienes derecho cuando obviamente eres más chica que yo! ¡Enana! –boom, estalló "_Esos dos y sus complejos de altura siempre los llevarán a discutir_" pensó la Kurosaki al mirar y escuchar las múltiples ofensas que ambos se mandaban, así que su atención se centró en la seria chica de gafas cercana a ella.

-¿Te sientes igual Lisa?

-Hmp, tal vez deberías de preguntarle eso al idiota ese que no dejó de repetir "Mi linda Rin, mi primer amor no volvió" y me desquició. Aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo en un tiempo –cerró la boca y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del edificio principal -, por ahora estoy bien, lo único malo es que como todo vago aquí presente, tengo clase.

Sin inmutarse demasiado oh haber dejado que el resto supiera en que momento lo hizo, ya tenía sujeta del cuello y arrastrando al edificio, a la enanita de cabello rubio (N/A: -la autora se está acostumbrando a quedar inconsciente cada dos minutos por los golpes que le llegan-), quien seguía enviando insultos al chico de cabello blanco, lo que, dejó a todos un tanto… avergonzados con aquellos, por decirlo de alguna forma, pues la escena era cómica pero la mayoría sabía de sobra que estar en el lugar de la chica del colmillito, no era y no sería nunca nada agradable.

-¡Veámonos en el descanso! –sugirió Karin alzando un brazo para despedirlas y un Hitsugaya "poco" molesto la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡Porque las invitaste!? ¡Sobre todo a aquel enclenque del demonio! –se quejó encolerizado el peli plata, recibiendo solo una sonrisa ladeada como respuesta de la interrogada, lo que consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro.

-Vamos, siempre acaba igual, además ellas estarán en tu salón de clase junto a Yumichika.

-Ka-tan ¿Quiénes eran la lentuda y la gruñona? –habló al fin la misma peli rosa que siempre rompía el silencio, preguntando lo que obviamente, todos querían saber, causando que la azabache llevara su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y despeinara un poco su coleta de caballo.

-Etto pues…

- Yadomarou Lisa, quince años, originaria de Okinawa igual que Sarugaki Hiyori. Conocidas mías y de Karin desde hace tiempo, gracias a nuestras madres –aclaró sencillamente el albino, recobrando su actitud fría y distante con la que normalmente se comportaba.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el de cabeza rapada con un deje de sarcasmo una vez volvió el silencio a llenar al grupo –. Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, las clases están por comenzar y seguimos aquí. No creo que sea prudente llegar tarde en nuestro primer día.

-¡¿Qué?! –eso sí fue un grito grupal, así como la carrera que todos emprendieron, aunque sus salones se encontraban en el primer piso, no querían, ni debían llegar tarde, no era de buen ver.

Al llegar a las puertas de algunos salones se separaron, bueno, solo se quedaron el chico de bella cabellera azulada petróleo y el albino, quienes recuperaron su respiración con dificultad, para después abrir la puerta, justo a tiempo, pues detrás de ellos iba llegan el que sería el tutor de esa clase; algo parecido pasaba con la enorme estampida que corría hacia su salón a toda prisa, pues el grupo B se encontraba algo separado del A y al igual que los otros dos, llegaron a penas a tiempo a su clase.

…

…

…

A su llegada al salón del grupo B, abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta, ganándose así la atención del resto dentro, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a pelearse, mirándose entre ellos fulminantemente, evitando a toda costa cruzar la vista con aquellos asesinos orbes color ágata que con navajas les indicaba que pasaran de una maldita vez y dejaran de llamar aun más la atención, aunque todo regaño se esfumó al escuchar una voz aguda pero autoritaria detrás de aquél grupo, llamó su atención de una manera escalofriante, solo una de ellos, precisamente nuestra azabache, la reconoció y no precisamente para bien.

-Pasen a tomar asiento, oh lo tomaré como falta de respeto –aquel hombre dijo y como si hubiera sido un interruptor, todos corrieron a los últimos asientos de las filas, los únicos lugares vacios, claro dejando sola a Karin, quien tuvo que tomar el asiento justo al frente del escritorio del profesor, el cual entró justo detrás de ellos, despertando la atención de muchas de las chicas, soltando comentarios como "Que guapo es" o "¿Será soltero?" incluso unos de "Kami no me creo que tenga un sensei tan guapo"

-Esto no puede ser peor –murmuró a regañadientes mientras terminaba de sentarse en su sitio nuestra Kurosaki, recibiendo una mirada de parte del hombre al frente de la clase, la cual de inmediato causó que ella soltara un suspiro, sin duda, tenía mala suerte.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué la cara de pesadez de Karin? Bueno, digamos que tener al cuñado de tu hermano de profesor nunca será una buena noticia, y es que, justo ahí en el sitio asignado para el profesor de la clase, se encontraba Byakuya Kuchiki, un hombre de alta estatura, complexión delgada, cabello negro tan profundo como el de la hermana del peli naranja, con unos profundos orbes gris claro que sin duda penetraban en el alma de quien miraba… bueno exceptuando a la oji negra que estaba acostumbrada a su presencia todo gracias a las cenas familiares que de vez en vez ocurrían en su casa y a las que el Kuchiki mayor siempre terminaba invitado, cortesía de cierta enana cuñada de la chica; en fin, con un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, no en exageración, solo atlético, con un porte evidente que bien podría hacerlo pasar por noble en cualquier sitio, además de una impotente presencia, el profesor titular de la clase de primero B estaba analizando a toda la clase, claro sin pasar por alto que ahora, tendría a una Kurosaki como su alumna, aunque esto ya lo sabía desde días antes que le habían entregado la lista de estudiantes y al revisarla se había topado con aquel singular apellido entre ellos.

La conocía, de vez en vez la trataba, esa era la razón principal por la que sabía que no solo tenía un mal carácter, si no que, tal vez era tan orgullosa como él, además de que ella y su hermana eran los únicos miembros de la familia del prometido de su hermana que aún se dirigían a él con respeto, bueno exceptuando a solas, pues gracias a que los demás siempre terminaban haciendo un escándalo, en secreto se mantenían como gente tratable, hasta el grado de llegar a usar sus nombres de pila sin el honorífico, pero eso era en privado, ante los demás, mantenían una imagen y en la Academia no sería la excepción.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya y a partir de este momento seré el titular de su clase. No me gusta que hablen si no les doy la palabra, la gente incumplida será mejor que ponga empeño si no quieren reprobar, soy exigente con todos, no me gusta que me traten de tu, pues soy su superior en muchas formas. No soy de los que se preocupen por el avance en particular de cada uno, ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para encargarse de ustedes mismos. No soy niñera, no soy su amigo y no… –sacó de su maletín el cual era de color negro y combinaba a la perfección con el traje elegante que llevaba, debajo de este una camisa de botones blanca sin corbata, un pantalón a combinación de su saco y zapatos a juego con el resto de su atuendo; hizo un silencio mientras atendía con la mirada a toda la clase, solo para corroborar que todo el mundo le prestaba atención y, efectivamente así era, unos con miedo u otros con admiración, pero lo atendían –, no ayudo ni espero a nadie, cuando ordeno algo, dejo algún trabajo o tarea, espero se cumpla en tiempo y forma, no tolero las inasistencias o las faltas de respeto. Si tienen algún comentario, absténganse de hacerlo; si cumplen con todo lo que les ordeno y dejo, no duden en que pasaran de año hasta con excelencia. (_N/A: Kuchiki-sensei yo cumpliré todo por usted *o* aunque sea un exigente y aterrorice a todos_)

Silencio, ni el grillo se apareció, lo único que hicieron todos fue sacar su libreta sin hacer el menor ruido, dando la oportunidad de comenzar a anotar en la pizarra los horarios de las clases que tendrían a partir de ese día, aunque claro, las chicas suspiraban y a pesar de la actitud seria, distante y orgullosa del profesor, seguían murmurando cosas descabelladas como las que una fan murmura a su artista favorito cuando lo ven salir en algún lugar y comienzan a sentir que el aire se les acaba, efectivamente, la gran mayoría de las chicas se encontraban absortas en una ola de fanatismo hacia el apuesto profesor Byakuya, quien como si nada, terminó de escribir los horarios, dejó para copiarlos diez minutos y tomó asiento detrás de ese tabloide rectangular para revisar la lista, la cual después pasaría, aunque en todo aquello tenía que pensar aunque sea como lidiaría con aquella clase que según rumores, tenía a los más problemáticos de otras escuelas y no hubiera hecho caso de eso si no tuviera justo frente a él a la hermana menor de Ichigo, quien se limitaba a apuntar sin ánimos aparentes en su libreta, con un codo recargado en su pupitre y su rostro sobre la mano del mismo brazo.

Devolvió la vista a las líneas frente a él, de vez en vez levantándola durante aquellos "lentos" minutos los cuales aunque para el eran eternos, para la gran mayoría de la clase se veían como si fueran solo un grano en el desierto ¿Cómo jodidos apuntó todo tan rápido en poco tiempo? ¡Si él ni si quiera se veía agobiado! Con solo cinco minutos transcurridos el grupo de la Kurosaki ya había terminado, con ella incluida en ello claro está, obteniendo la atención del profesor de cabello negro, el cual al virar su vista disimuladamente por la clase, notó como ya algunos habían acabado, precisamente el grupo entero con el que se encontró a la llegada al salón, así que sin más se levanto de su sitio de nuevo y comenzó a borrar aquel escrito que el mismo había colocado, notando como grititos ahogados de horror se hacían presentes "_¿Realmente tan lentos son?"_ Se cuestionó la oji negra y viró su vista a sus costados, notando a su lado derecho a un chico rubio totalmente despreocupado jugando con una consola de videojuegos, con un par de audífonos grandes en su cuello, así que disimuladamente postró su vista sobre el cuaderno del rubio, observando un tanto perpleja que todo estaba anotado perfectamente, aunque es algo increíble, puesto que los tecleos en el videojuego se escuchaban justo después de que Byakuya terminó de anotar… pero no es tan imposible, pues él comenzó a apuntar justo al tiempo que el peli negro encargado de aquellos chicos, así tenía más tiempo para concluir con el nivel que había dejado en pausa a la presencia del hombre.

-Bien, ahora que todos terminaron –hipotéticamente hablando, bueno, a él no le importaba, si unos terminaban, tenía que hacerlo el resto de la clase pues no quería holgazanes o chicos problema en su clase… algo imposible si releemos la lista de los chicos en el aula –, pasaré la lista, digan presente, al terminar elegiremos a los representantes de la clase y comenzaremos a trabajar con los temas de Historia justo como el horario lo indica.

"_Pero vaya que Bya-kun es apretado"_ se burló la azabache para sus adentros y prestó atención… realmente podía jurar que al momento de pronunciar su apellido lo hizo con un deje de rencor… bueno, cualquier hermano mayor tendría rencor al desgraciado que le robó su inocencia a su _pequeña hermana_ ¿No es así? Es sencillo de comprender, pues incluso su propio anaranjado hermano odiaba sin razón concreta a Toshiro, aunque solo eran amigos _"¿Qué sería de ese odio si se enterara del beso en el laberinto o de mis sentimientos por __**mi **__enano?"_ Volvió a preguntarse y de inmediato sintió un rubor en las mejillas, así que se abofeteó mentalmente por aquello y negó bruscamente, cosa que Byakuya notó pero pasó por alto, aunque no fue el único, el chico a su costado también le había prestado atención, incluso notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Karin, la cual recuperó sus estribos y de inmediato volvió a fruncir su entre cejo, ignorando los demás apellidos, incluso los de sus propios amigos, concentrándose únicamente en la clase, pues si dejaba a su mente divagar volvería a pensar en su enano albino en la clase A sin saber cómo lo estaría pasando, puesto que con Hiyori en aquella clase, sería un tanto difícil que se mantuviera calmando, además de eso ¿Quién será el encargado de aquella clase? Eso sería interesante de saber.

Al terminar de revisar las listas comenzaron las elecciones internas del grupo para elegir a los "líderes" del salón –aunque realmente solo era elegir a los que terminarían haciendo el trabajo pesado de la clase como ayudar a limpiar, acomodar estantes, hacer las listas de asistencia, las de clase y tareas y unas cosillas más–, sin duda sería un trabajo agotador, lastima para los dos electos, quienes por mayoría eligieron al "niño rico" como lo denominaban algunas de las chicas, un chico llamado Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, quien precisamente era el chico sentado al lado de Karin, la otra electa para ser la representante de la clase, cortesía de sus queridos y pronto difuntos amigos, pues lo último que ella quería era algún trabajo extra, pues lo que más le interesaba era checar el club de futbol soccer de la Academia de Karakura. Así pues, sin poder si quiera negarse, ellos dos terminaron siendo los representantes del grupo de primero B, por lo que, la morocha soltó un suspiro cansino, odiaría ese trabajo, algo se lo decía y muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que no terminaría por asesinar a sus amigos, tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba.

…

…

…

Poco después de recuperar su respiración normal, Hitsugaya abrió la puerta del aula y fue a tomar asiento en la última banca de la primera fila, la más cercana a las ventanas y la más alejada del resto de la clase, justo frente a él se sentó el que venía acompañándolo en su carrera, algo que notó pero que realmente no le alegró en mucho, fue que después de una banca de distancia de Yumichika, justo hacia el frente, se hallaba la chica de lentes que antes había arrastrado a la rubia ruidosa, persona que justamente estaba a dos asientos a su costado derecho, justamente lo notó para ver que la misma le mostraba la lengua burlona, lo que causó que una venita le saltara en su frente.

-Bien bien, todos callados que este profesor guaperrimo ya llegó -¿Qué había sido eso? Oh si, el profesor del grupo A de primero, un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia y bellos orbes color grisáceo, bien escondidos gracias a la sombra de su sombrero negro de vestir estilo gánster, bien combinado con su traje negro, su corbata guinda y su camisa de vestir azul marino; en su mano llevaba su portafolios del mismo tono que la mayoría de su atuendo –. Bien, bien. Ya que todos me prestaron atención, espero sea la clase correcta.

Sin comentarios, la clase se quedó en silencio por sus palabras tan extrañas que bien parecían dichas por un idiota, al parecer del albino, el cual sencillamente recargó su codo sobre el pupitre y en su mano dejó su mejilla izquierda, dándole un aspecto pensativo y frío, el cual de alguna muy pero muy loca manera, encantó a la mayoría de las féminas de la clase, quienes no se perdían movimientos del chico desde que había entrado al aula. Una vez pasado el momento de "tensión" –dicho de alguna forma, aunque realmente solo se habían quedado en blanco ante comentario tan absurdo del profesor –, el rubio dejó su maletín en el escritorio al frente del salón y de este sacó unos cuantos papeles, teniendo como fondo solo el cuchicheo de algunos, los suspiros de otras y el aburrimiento de otros.

-Pues que les diré… mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, pueden decirme "Urahara-sensei" o simplemente sensei, seré su profesor y titular de clase, trátenme bien y haré lo posible por tratarlos bien –bromeó y se burló a la par que sujetaba su sombrero con su mano derecha, ante la misma frialdad de antes siguió hablando –. Etto… pues trabajaremos juntos este año escolar, hasta que termine y les mande el problema a otros profesores jajaja. Etto… no es tan difícil pasar conmigo, lo único que tienen que hacer es cumplir todo lo que les mando, como son tareas, trabajos, excursiones, aunque sean pesados tienen que hacerlos, que a mí me resultará más pesado revisárselos y darles calificación etto... ¿Qué más era?

-¡Ya deje de repetir "etto" que me desespera! –esa había sido la rubia con un colmillo saltando de sus labios, tanta tontería por parte del profesor de su clase le había colmado su _poca_ paciencia, terminando por explotar y terminar gritándole, obteniendo solo una risita un tanto descolocada del titular, lo cual siguió irritándola.

-Ja… Sarugaki Hiyori-san ¿Verdad? Etto… gracias por el comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta. Así como los de los demás, los escucharé, pero no me exijan nada, que no soy bueno cumpliéndoles y menos si no tengo ganas –eso ¿Era en serio? Toshiro soltó un bufido de molestia, a pesar de mantener la vista en el panorama de la ventana, prestaba atención a cada palabra dicha en la "clase" la cual comenzaba a dudar tener la paciencia necesaria para pasarla –. Etto… siguiendo con mi trabajo. Tomaré en cuenta la asistencia, su participación no mucho, su cumplimiento y… Por ahora les pasaré lista.

Dejó a todos un tanto, no la verdad muy extrañados y hasta confundidos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese loco? Daba igual, a la mención de sus nombres, se limitaban a decir "presente" o "hi" incluso algún otro "aquí" como el mismo Hitsugaya lo había hecho, la clase estaba un tanto atónita ante singular profesor, quien aunque daba pinta de idiota, solo los más aplicados del lugar, como lo era el mismísimo albino, su compañero frente a él, la de cabello trenzado y la rubia ¿Por qué su sospecha de que solo se hacía el menso? Sencillo, había reconocido a la chica de orbes color miel y no solo a ella, a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, antes de que si quiera contestara, ya los tenía ubicados con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por aquellos cuatro.

-Bien como están todos, colocaré el horario de clases que tendremos, así que anótenlo todos, lo dejaré quince minutos en lo que reviso estos papeles molestos, si veo que ya terminó la mayoría, borro todo sin decir nada –se burló mientras sujetaba su sombrero con una mano y con la otra mantenía algunos papeles cubriendo su boca; comenzó con las anotaciones en el pizarrón, colocando materia, día y horario correspondiente, dejando en blanco algunos espacios, justo como el grupo B, horarios que serían ocupados por los clubes deportivos.

A diferencia del salón a cargo del profesor Kuchiki, en este se podían escuchar murmullos, uno que otro comentario burlesco, varios pasaban notas entre sí para "charlar" en clase sin llamar mucho la atención, mientras que Hitsugaya, quien terminó poco después que el rubio había acabado, miraba con cierto aburrimiento la ventana, esperando encontrar algo interesante, cuando una imagen se cruzó en su cabeza _"¿Cómo le estará yendo a Karin?"_ se auto-preguntó y sonrió, seguro y terminaba regañada por lo menos una vez en aquel día, además no podía descartar el que haya terminado por faltar… pensándolo bien, si, lo descartaba en su totalidad, pues el peli naranja de su hermano mayor sobre protector estaba en la escuela como prefecto, al igual que la prometida de este, Rukia Kuchiki, así que el trabajo de escabullirse hasta el descanso era… como en la película, misión imposible.

Por lo menos veinte alumnos habían acabado, el hombre de ojos grisáceos no dejó pasar el tiempo en que cada uno había finalizado, incluso supo que Toshiro era un prodigio al verlo acabar casi a la par que él, por lo que solo esperó a que el resto –bueno, a algunos –, acabaran de copiar, después de todo aún debía de elegir a los representantes de la clase, aunque sin duda ya tenía el prospecto perfecto para aquello, mejor dicho, el único al que encontraba competente para realizar aquello; se levantó dejando todo su papeleo acomodado en solo ocho minutos y sonrió para virarse a darle la espalda a la clase en general, comenzando a borrar hasta que el único registro de haber colocado algo en la pizarra, se quedó como residuos en el borrador.

-Bueno ya que todos terminaron… tenemos que elegir a los representantes de la clase, ustedes pueden proponer tanto como yo, se votarán, les doy el visto bueno y si no me gustan los cambio ¿Todos de acuerdo? Bien pues vayan diciéndome a quien eligen como sus representantes. Un chico y una chica –apuntó lo que fue una tabla, mencionaron a varios y por si mismo agregó en los candidatos a Hitsugaya, el cual aunque estaba distraído, sabía que estaba siendo tomado en cuenta, más que nada por los murmullos que comenzaron a generarse a su alrededor y que Yumichika le susurrara aquello.

En la votación de las chicas ganó una en definitiva, cualquier otra parecía una broma, pues tenía el apoyo de bastantes miembros de la clase, una chica bastante bajita, tal vez seis centímetros más chica que el mismo Toshiro, con orbes de tono chocolate oscuro y cabello castaño en el mismo tono que sus ojos, curiosamente sujeto en un bucle cubierto por una ligera tela blanca, una apariencia tal vez algo dulce a ojos de cualquiera, con una voz suave, pero bastante femenina, cuando la nombraron solo se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia a los que habían votado por ella: Momo Hinamori. El chico de cabello blanco le restó importancia y se concentró en asimilar cada una de las cosas que tendría que hacer durante este año escolar, además de las que obviamente le tocaba realizar como estudiante, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadez, pero mirando el lado bueno, al menos en los descansos, en el tiempo libre y hasta en los clubs, podía ver a Karin y pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, era malo que no le tocara en el mismo salón que a ella, pero de igual manera, sus intereses del "porque" había terminado en aquella escuela, no habían cambiado para nada.

-Etto… bien, después de que al fin hemos terminado tendremos una hora de estudio libre, para informar a la directiva quienes son los representantes de cada salón… etto… después de esa hora tienen justo que presentarse en el gimnasio, el resto del día estarán en las presentaciones de los clubes para que elijan uno y etto… solo antes de irse regresen para que les vuelva a tomar asistencia me digan que club eligieron… y… etto… sí, eso es todo –todo ese tiempo, la rubia de orbes almendrados tuvo que soportar sus ganas de levantarse y golpear al profesor, más con el último "etto" su paciencia llegó al límite, levantándose y aventando lo primero que halló a la mano, su bolsa con lápices y colores, dando justamente en el centro de la cara del rubio, quien no pudo esquivarla, más por aquello, el salón estalló en risas de cada uno de los presentes, con obvias excepciones…

-¡Te dije que te callaras con tu maldito "etto"! ¡Me alteras los nervios!

-Ella siempre los tiene alterados… –susurró el albino aprovechando el escándalo para evitar un pleito mayor con la chica del colmillo, quien en ese momento estaba mucho más ocupada gritoneándole al profesor que dejara de ser tan burdo y le pusiera atención a la clase, que no fuera tan tonto con todo y que sobre todo, dejara de decir "etto".

-Hiyori, ya cálmate –le reprendió después de un largo rato la chica de lentes con la que se encontraba en la entrada, acallando de inmediato a la nombrada, quien solo se limitó a mirarla fulminantemente sin saber cómo responderle, tal vez por eso eran amigas, porque aunque Lisa tenía un carácter dominante y hasta cierto punto fácil de molestar, con la chica de coletas solía siempre tener más paciencia, incluso llegaba a hacer gala de aquello terminando con la sarta de cosas que salían de boca de su amiga, dejándola sin objeción alguna con simples palabras.

-Está bien –a regañadientes expresó y volvió a sentarse, ante esto, la clase fue regresando a ese sumergido mar de murmullos, los cuales se apagaron cuando el rubio al frente de la clase llamó la atención de todos con un simple carraspeo de voz.

-Dejaré su estuchera en el escritorio Hiyori-san, por ahora me voy a la sala de profesores… etto si alguien me busca estaré por allá –y salió, más que nada por temor alguno a su integridad física, sujetando su maletín y papeleo con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su sombrero, casi huyendo de ahí, aunque eso estaba haciendo.

En su asiento una rubia molesta tronó su lengua refunfuñando, en verdad aquel profesor era toda una molestia para sus nervios, era como si cada cosa que hiciera, le irritara, así que se tumbó hacia su respaldo y observó con desdén como todas las féminas del lugar –exceptuando por obvias razones a Lisa –, se levantaban de su asiento con dirección a la parte trasera del aula, lugar donde estaba segura, se encontraba sentado el enano de cabello blanco que nunca sería mejor que ella.

En el momento que Urahara huyó del aula varias voces comenzaron a escucharse, más hasta segundos después que se aseguraron los demás alumnos, de que el rubio no volvería, las chicas del grupo A se levantaron para ir a dirección del albino, quien comenzó a maldecir a regañadientes su suerte ¿Realmente que las chicas no entendían una mirada de "aléjate" tan sencilla? Y es que, esa era la expresión del chico de ojos turquesa: su ceño fruncido, su mirada fría y devastadora como una avalancha, sus brazos cruzados demostrando que no quería que nadie se acercara y una indiferencia clara a toda aquella persona cerca de su persona.

-Creo que incluso aquí eres el centro de atención –escuchó un susurro proveniente de la banca frente a la suya, era Yumichika, quien se mofó de su actual situación, con obvias admiradoras a su cercanía, lo que, seguramente lo tenía más irritado que cualquiera de los comentarios que el chico de cabello negro azulado pudiera llegar a decir, eso se notaba entre tantos empujones con solo ver su expresión, pero claro, solo la gente con tiempo de conocerlo lo sabría.

-Ya basta chicas –una dulce pero autoritaria voz se escuchó detrás del tumulto de "fans" de Hitsugaya quien obviamente, en cualquier momento comenzaría a enviar al demonio a cualquier otra que llegara a decirle "_Toshiro-chan_" pero, aquella voz había acallado a cada una de las molestas ruidosas y hormonales chicas a su alrededor, disimuladamente el albino soltó un suspiro para intentar relajarse –. Lamento mucho que lo molesten, Hitsugaya-san.

-Está todo bien, gracias –fueron las palabras del chico, quien solo agradeció a regañadientes, aunque aquella joven lucía diferente al resto de ruidosas que antes lo rodeaba –, mmm ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Momo, Momo Hinamori, un placer Hitsugaya-kun –se limitó a hacer una reverencia de pié junto a la banca donde aún estaba sentado el albino, para después regresar a su sitio.

Hinamori, bueno, para ser la representante del grupo A, estaba bastante bien, hablando de modales claro _"¿Quién será el representante de la clase B?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente el peli blanco y tranquilo se levanto de su asiento, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Yumichika en la banca del frente, quien lo imitó levantándose también _"Todo va bien, perfecto"_ fue el pensamiento acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona que surgió al notar al oji turquesa de pié, más aquel gesto se desborró al notar que se dirigía a la salida del aula con sus cosas, junto al chico con el que había llegado de cabello azulado.

-¡Qué diablos fue lo que salió mal! ¡Tenía que venir a platicar conmigo! –ahogó un grito la dueña de aquella sonrisa arrogante, golpeando la madera de donde escribía en su propio asiento, aquel berrinche fue notado por ambas perspicaces chicas amigas de Karin y el recién salido del salón… Toshiro Hitsugaya era diferente y ella lo sabía, esa era la razón por la que debía de ser suyo… y lo sería, como que ella se llamaba Momo Hinamori.

…

…

…

A la salida del profesor todos se quedaron absortos, solo minutos después de que corroboraron que no regresaría ni de broma, es como se relajaron, comenzando a juntarse los típicos grupos en las aulas, siendo de los más escandalosos el de la azabache y compañía, pues la primera, aun tenía la intensión de asesinarlos por haber votado por ella para ser la representante de la clase.

-¡Es en serio en qué demonios pensaban! ¡En serio, cuando salgamos huyan por su vida porque los perseguiré al fin del mundo! –amenazó a su grupo de amigos aquella morocha, quien realmente lo único que se lamentaba era el tener más trabajo porque sus amigos decidieron jugarle una broma inocente… tan inocente que ahora tenía que colocar disciplina en la clase y ayudar a Byakuya a multiples tareas "_Suficiente tenía con verlo en las comidas y eventos familiares…_" se lamentó a la par que zapeaba su frente.

-Vamos, no es para tanto… el profesor Kuchiki no luce tan mala persona… -intentó argumentar Nelliel, más enseguida fue fulminada y reducida a cenizas por el temperamento a flor de piel de la querida Kurosaki kaichou…

-¡Suficiente tengo con verlo en los eventos familiares! –siseo solo para su grupo con toda la angustia, si, se llevaba bien con el pero… no quitaba el hecho de que ahora sería un trato alumno-profesor, lo que nunca fue de su agrado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se aventuró a preguntar con aire arrogante el peli celeste al notar la angustia de su amiga, quien a su cuestión bufó.

-Es… el hermano mayor de mi cuñada, Rukia Kuchiki.

-Oh por eso se me hacía tan familiar, es idéntico a Kya-chan –mencionó la peli rosada con la boca llena de alguna forma indefinida de caramelos.

-Sí, es muy parecido a Rukia-ne… -se despeinó un poco su coleta y suspiró profundamente, en verdad todo esto se estaba volviendo algo sumamente difícil, pero todo valía la pena –, por cierto chicos ahorita regreso.

Anunció y tomó sus cosas para salir del aula con dirección al salón donde el albino y Yumichika se habían quedado, sirve que de paso saludaba a Hiyori y Lisa, además tenía que llevar el almuerzo a la sala de profesores, su zanahoria hermano como siempre, había dejado con pendiente a la melliza rubia cenizo, en verdad cuando Rukia no estaba cerca, el joven de orbes chocolate era un lio de los buenos, bueno, Ichigo Kurosaki era un lío andante, tal vez por eso el que el peli negro ahora profesor de Karin se haya opuesto en un principio a su relación, pero esa era otra historia... En el pasillo, caminando solo con su mochila al hombro, notando a uno que otro en el pasillo, sobre todo por el hecho de que los profesores de aquellos grados, estaban en la junta, de lo contrario aquellos pasillos estarían vacios como durante su épica carrera a la clase. Tan ensimismada se encontraba la azabache que no notó que la llamaban e incluso habían llegado al frente de ella, hasta que chasquearon sus dedos en su rostro.

-Hey Karin, hasta que regresas a este mundo… has estado muy rara desde ayer –le anunció el peli blanco, quien solo la observaba con una ceja elevada por la extraña actitud de su mejor amiga, quien parecía un zombie caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón.

Momentos antes el chico de orbes aguamarina caminaba en compañía del peli azul, más al captar en la cercanía la presencia de Karin, le pidió que se adelantara al grupo donde seguramente se encontraba el resto, algo a lo que Yumichika accedió y dejó a solas al albino, quien se acercó como siempre a ella, más al notar que ella no respondía de la misma manera le llamó en algunas ocasiones, recibiendo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior, hasta pudo quedar frente a ella y seguía avanzando, así que la llamó al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de la azabache.

-¿Qué? Oh, solo eres tu Toshi –lo miró y le sonrió de lado –, hey ¿Me acompañas a la sala de profesores?

-¿Para que vaz allá? Tenemos clase libre ¿No?

-Sí, pero debo de darle su almuerzo a Ichi-ni, que se salió sin él y dejó preocupada a Yuzu –explicó sus razones volviendo a caminar en la misma dirección.

-Está bien, voy contigo –alborotó un poco sus blancos cabellos y le sonrió ligeramente a su amiga, mientras que se encaminaba a su lado –. ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída Karin?

-Bueno pues… ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Rukia-ne?

-¿Kuchiki Byakuya? El serio de cabello negro en las reuniones, si, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… –bajó su voz un poco y respiró profundamente –. Es mi profesor titular.

-Wow, eso sí fue sorpresa Karin… pero mira el lado positivo de todo esto –la morena lo miró extrañada y este solo le devolvió una mirada llena de complicidad, al tiempo que pasaban frente al aula del grupo de él –, tú no tienes un profesor chiflado que realmente es más de lo que aparenta.

La risa de ambos no se hizo esperar, dejando al mundo ajeno de su plática, a pesar de que aquel dúo recibía varias miradas reprobatorias por parte del recién surgido "Fan Club" de Hitsugaya, más tal vez la más amenazadora era una color chocolate que observaba con recelo la escena en la cual se empujaban con los hombros mientras caminaban "_Un obstáculo… difícil, pero no imposible_" fue precisamente el pensamiento de aquella chica de mirada y cabellera castaña, mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

-Es en serio, no debiste traer esas galletas, soy pésima cocinando, es increíble que no tengas dolor de estomago en estos momentos Shiro-chan –bromeó con él, sobre todo por el apodo, lo que causó que el nombrado frunciera su entrecejo de nuevo.

-Realmente a mí también me sorprende, pero aún más me sorprende que estén deliciosas y Yachiru no me las haya robado en el camino –tomó el paquete sujeto a su mochila y lo abrió para comer las que quedaban sin si quiera invitar de broma a su compañera, por lo que recibió una mirada reprobatoria –. ¿Qué?

-¡Ni de fingido un _"¿Quieres una?"_ Toshi! –infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada –. Idiota.

-No, son MIS galletas caseras, así que no molestes. Me las dieron a mí y saben deliciosas –se comió la última y sonrió triunfante al notar el sonrojo de vergüenza de la oji negra, quien aún miraba para otro lado.

-Solo cállate, haces mucho escándalo… -fue sin quererlo, sus mejillas tenían aquel tinte carmesí que tanto aborrecía "_Demonios_" maldijo mentalmente a la par que mordía su labio por aquellos "nervios" que la llenaban con casuales comentarios de parte del albino; bufó molesta por sus propias reacciones y notó que al fin llegaron a las benditas oficinas –. Vamos entonces.

Frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, la azabache llamó a la puerta, donde adentro se escuchaban las voces de algunas personas y una conocida para ambos, sonó al contestarles para darles paso a la habitación de los docentes.

-Adelante –fue su vocablo para autorizarlos.

-Con su permiso –abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro la morocha, seguida del albino.

-Oh pero si es Kurosaki-san –unos orbes grisáceos la saludaron animadamente a pesar de estar medio ocultos por su inseparable sombrero, causando que el peli blanco rodara los ojos -, y también Hitsugaya-san ¿Qué hacen aquí los representantes de las clases A y B?

-Urahara-san, cuánto tiempo… espera… ¿Representante? ¿Toshiro es el representante de la A? –después de su saludo, la oji negra cayó en cuenta de lo que le habían informado, girándose a ver a su amigo, quien solo asintió muy ligeramente para afirmar las palabras dichas por el rubio.

-Al parecer se conocen, aunque supongo que es lógico que los capitanes de las escuelas secundarias se conozca, sobre todo si Ururu y Jinta iban con ustedes, aunque… no creo que solo sea por eso, pero que va, seguro son imaginaciones mías.

-No es eso Urahara-san, Toshiro y yo somos vecinos y muy buenos amigos ¿No se lo han comentado Ururu y el cabeza de cereza? … digo Jinta…

-No lo recuerdo, seguro que se… ¿Pero solo amigos? Que decepción…

-Callate maldito sombrerero, que sobre mi cadáver dejaré que ese enano esté con mi hermana –alguien se anexó a la conversación, no era más que el hermano sobre protector de la azabache, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-No seas así Ichigo, tu hermana un día crecerá, tendrá novio, se besara… -el del sombrero fue tomado por el saco mirado fulminantemente por el peli naranja.

-¡Mientras viva se quedará en casa!

-¡Ichi-nii suelta a Urahara-san! ¡Y no me quedaré como ostra toda la vida en casa!

-¡Que si! ¡Y no me repliques! –un golpe en la cabeza hizo que soltara al rubio y se girara a ver al responsable, pero se eliminó cualquier reclamo que se le hubiera ocurrido a su cabeza cuando notó a una chica de cabello negro corto e imponentes orbes violáceos con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura, evidentemente molesta -. Enana… yo…

-Cierra la boca Ichigo ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo que hasta ni-sama dejó su papeleo! –y aun con más temor, el oji chocolate desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio del mencionado, donde una demandante y sin duda intimidante mirada, lo observaba.

-Mejor no repliques nada Kurosaki, aun sigo desaprobando la relación que mantienes con Rukia y en cualquier momento puedo darla por finalizada –anunció y la Kurosaki menor esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, era por eso que le agradaba Byakuya, sabía cómo calmar a él cabezota de su hermano con comentarios simples, la prueba más clara, la cara de horror del chico de ojos chocolate.

-Karin, el almuerzo –dijo por lo bajo el albino a la chica a su costado, quien reaccionó y borró su sonrisa para fruncir su entrecejo, sacar de su mochila un paquete cuadrado y presionarlo con el estomago del cabeza de zanahoria mayor que era su hermano, a quien por lo imprevisto, le sacó el aire; Toshiro bien pudo haberse mantenido en silencio, pero quería que aquel espectáculo de locos, en el que su parte favorita era la cara de susto que tenía el hermano mayor de la peli negra, acabara para ir a platicar con ella a algún lugar de la escuela, oh regresar con el resto de sus amigos… aunque la primera idea era más tentativa que la segunda.

-Ichi-nii, te lo manda Yuzu, te saliste tan a prisa, dejándome al viejo a mí, que no te molestaste en esperar a que te diera esto –dejó en sus manos el paquete y le mostró la lengua, calmándose y volteando a ver al peli negro Kuchiki -. Arigatou Kuchiki-sensei, hasta luego.

Y sin decir más, solo saludando a la oji violeta de su cuñada, salió corriendo de ahí, porque si decía alguna palabra más, su hermano era capaz de armar un enorme alboroto y era lo único que no necesitaba en esos momentos; sosteniendo la mano del albino fue al único sitio que conocía bastante bien, gracias al peli naranja, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, donde junto al albino, se acercó a mirar desde el barandal.

-Fue divertido… -una vez recobró el aliento solo se había dedicado a observar en silencio el paisaje del sitio, se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad, al abrir la boca se podía percibir aun emoción, soltó justo en ese momento la mano de su amigo el de ojos turquesa y sonrió.

-En verdad… todo esto lo es… -respondió, ahora teniendo su ceño normal, no como en otras ocasiones…

-Espero tengamos muchas emociones juntos Toshi… -repitió algo que venía rondando en su mente, ignorando el malestar en su corazón y el mal presentimiento… -, en verdad… lo espero… siempre amigos…

…

…

…

* * *

**¡Ta tan! Lo sé ¿Cómo tengo cara para venirles a subir la continuación? (aunque me matarían igual si los dejo así…) cha cha chan… espero lean mi tonto intento de escusa, que más bien terminará como una idiotez (si, así soy…) pero aquí va:**

**Bien, como habrán leído en el capítulo anterior, iba a entrar a la escuela, SI, IBA ¿Qué paso? Se me pasó la fecha de inscripción y ya no fui, lo que en parte me deprimió mucho, mucho… vaya, no poder ver a mis amigas este tiempo me deprime, luego, iba a ir a la fiesta de 18 de mi one-chan Luna Weasley Cullen 14 y mis padres no me dejaron, me puso peor no ir porque en verdad quería ir a verla bailar (?)… total en lo que sigue, mis padres me castigaron sin computadora, así que entre mandado y mandado me juntó para el café internet, aunque no podía escribir mucho porque se me acababa el tiempo y puff… era frustrante.**

**Aquí otro punto importante: Se me secó la cabeza con el fic ¿No lo notaron? Subí otras historias, tenía inspiración de más para aquellas y para otras tantas (en 12 cartas las digo todas… más otras que recién me surgieron), pero en ESTE fic que tanto me encanta escribir –todos los adoro–, no más no di una en por lo menos tres semanas *suspiro* así que con mi gran bloqueo, me mantuve hasta que se me encendió el foco mientras comía un delicioso taco (soy mexicana, básico en mi naturaleza…) y agarré mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir.**

**A mi madre se le ocurrió hacer limpieza de cuarto, justo acababa de pasar lo que había avanzado y casi terminado del capítulo, y le dije que podía tirar aquel cuaderno, ahí mi karma empezó a ser pésimo ¿Por qué? Se me perdió la USB donde tenía guardado el archivo del FanFic y pufff me deprimí y mande lejos la compu otro rato, solo jugando en Cartoon Network y en mi foro de rol. Cuando al fin me recupere de mi depresión post extravia-fics –porque ahí tenía todos y cada uno de los fics–, me senté frente a la compu y comencé a escribir. Mientras revisaba mi habitación, encontré la dichosa memoria USB y leí lo que tenia del capítulo… no se parecían en NADA ¡Me harté! Leí los capítulos que tenía de felicidad, los comparé, los junté de la mejor forma y he aquí lo que resultó, a decir verdad… no me gustó el final… es algo tonto, pero aquí lo tienen, iba a ser mucho más largo, pero sería hacer cansada la lectura y no, eso es horrendo XD la verdad . - . así que lo resumí y terminé dejando lo de los clubs en otro capítulo (oh este tendría 30 hojas de Word de largo y no e-e) heme aquí con la dichosa continuación después de problemas y problemas, depresión y depresión porque, esto lo escribo HOY pero desde hace dos semanas tengo el capítulo, solo que surgieron dos imprevistos **

**1: Me deprimí por cierto asunto con respecto al corazón que es lógico entre los seres humanos, "Síndrome del corazón roto" y eso me pasa por ser ciega y confiar sin dudar en uno de mis mejores amigos creyendo que "Nunca me engañaría" pero solo fui una tonta a la que engañaron u-u**

**2: Después de una semana de no estar más que en mi cama viendo películas de acción y comiendo helado y papas fritas y demás frituras, me levanté decidida a subir el fic, pero oh sorpresa, la compu estaba ocupada por mi hermana, quien recientemente estaba golpeada por una estu*** buscapleitos, así que me pidió le hackeara el facebook –se lo pedí a un amigo… -, y listo, hasta ahora puedo subir la continuación e-e oh que tonterías.**

**Aquí, esta la continuación y también, las respuestas de los reviews y la promesa de que muy, muy pronto, les subiré la continuación de los demás fics y del que más tengo adelantado es de el de 12 cartas y sin duda, les subiré lo más pronto la continuación. Los quiero.**

* * *

Ahora, anexo los cambios generales que hice:

_-Quité la elección de los clubes, lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo._

_-Hiyori y Lisa mencionaban a Shinji, pero aquí lo dejo en incógnito._

_-Momo estaba en el salón claramente como la abeja reina (manda más pues)._

_-Hitsugaya ignora a Hinamori (a muchas de ustedes les gustará esto)_

_-En el camino a la escuela Yachiru le robaba las galletas a Hitsugaya y el se las quitaba, argumentando que eran suyas, que no le daría a nadie, eran "especiales" para él, lo que hizo que entre los amigos de Karin y Toshiro, comenzaran rumores de que el estaba enamorado y la cara de Rin-chan (Karin…) se coloreara de rojo XD._

_-A Hiyori y Lisa no se las encontraban en la entrada, si no en el pasillo de las aulas, con el mismo alboroto._

_-Ichigo detenía la discusión y mandaba a todos a su salón, pero antes de que Karin se fuera, ella le azotaba el almuerzo en la cabeza XD_

_-La escena de la azotea es nueva ewe_

* * *

…

…

Akari Kiseki: _OMFL ¿Tan obvio puse sus sentimientos? Bueno aquí si se nota XD ._. no estoy llendo a la escuela porque no me inscribí (cabezota que soy e.e) y pues me castigaron sin computadora por lo mismo… ya leí tu FF IchiRuki y me fascino en serio :3 ¡Tan lindo! Bueno, nos leeremos aquí XD_

Fannyneko-chan: _Moh perdón por la espera en verdad, la verdad es que si, me imaginé que nadie más, podría diseñar el uniforme de Karin XD Respecto a tus preguntas, te daré un adelanto (y a todas) respondiéndolas con monosílabos = Si, si, No son estúpidas (eso no fue monosílabo XD). Gracias por tu review, lamento la laaaaaarga espera._

. 03: _Ya lo sabía, estoy loca XD (?) Dejame confesarte que si, pensé en que se quedara a dormir con Toshiro, pero nha… debía de haber ese misterio de las galletitas (más misterio aquí ._. ¿Dónde jodidos quedó la nota?) ok ya XD bueno, en serio adoro los reviews que me dejan y yo toda tardada T_T espero aún lo leas (?)._

artemisa93: _¿Leerás esto? Bueno, gracias por tu review XD Por lo pronto (no demasiado…) no se descubrirá lo de Karin :3 jajaja si, en algún momento pondré a un Toshiro celoso XD ¡Golpea gente! Es más, te ponré de espectadora en lo que salga con sangre (?) XD Gracias por el review ;)_

Yamile: _¡No mueras! ¡¿Si no quien me deja review?! ¿Ya supiste cual era el mal presentimiento de Karin? ¡Lo coloqué explícitamente! XD Y siguiéndote. ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, ¿Qué tal tu? Yo estoy bien (?) XD jajaja Gracias por decirme que amas mi fic :P Respecto al drama… si, no es tu imaginación retorcida XD perdóname si te llego a hacer llorar, no es mi intención para nada, bueno si, espero esa reacción, y si, sufrirán, pero por ahora solo eso diré XD no prometo MUCHO jajaja perdón, perdón por la tardanza ¡Lo siento tanto! Y ya, subí el fic que me pediste, lo lamento mucho en verdad TxT ojala leas esto y dejes review de nuevo (?) X3_

pinkus-pyon: _Te dije una fecha, pero por problemas, no pude y mira que me deprimí al no hacerlo u.u ¡Lo lamento! Espero leas mis inútiles disculpas y me dejes de nuevo un review, te digo, me animan mucho._

Karisawa Maemi: _Cham cham a ti también te dije lo de la fecha paa publicar y no más no subí nada hasta ahora e_e ¡Lo lamento mucho en verdad! __Yo también adoré a Karin ya Toshiro comiendo sandía con el atardecer de Fondo ewe Gracias, gracias, me ha animado un Montón._

LuNaShinRa: _No entendí eso de escribir para orientar Im torpe XDUu ¡Perdón por no hacerme descriptiva en mi narración! Si te sigue confundiendo avísame, haré lo mejor de mí para que no te enredes u_u ¡No te preocupes por lo pequeño! Aun así la intención es lo que vale, gracias por tus reviews en verdad, me animan._

Lessienn: _AMORE tu review (?) me alegro que esto te saque unas buenas risotadas de vez en vez mientras lo lees, es una de mis intensiones ¿Verdad que son super tiernos? Yo también siento un "no se que" de que se enamoren, pero falta algo para eso (?), espero me siguas leyendo hasta entonces T_T ¡No me aniquiles –se esconde como nena- o-o aquí tienes más, si, soy ESA chica loca que subió como perros y gatos, de la cual solo faltan los retoques del capítulo y espero subirlo pronto… y los porqué de mi no - actualización, están arriba e-e…_

Arizbe Hilka: _Y luego… sigue esto ¡Espero te complazca y gracias por decirme que soy buena! Xwx he aquí la conti._

* * *

**Y después de un largo discurso, me despido prometiéndoles pronta continuación.**

**.**

**Sky Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya**


End file.
